All About The Klaine
by Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan
Summary: A collection of one shots about Kurt and Blaine. Short, longer, fluffy, angsty, smutty, whatever there is it'll be here eventually. I accept prompts. M for language and some chapters that may have sexual content
1. Those Pants

**Hey guys. I love writing Klaine oneshots so this is going to be my collection. I know TONNES of people do them but hey, I have lots lying around that I'll think of putting up. Most will be cannon but some may be AU, whatever. I also take prompts. This first one is because I put a comment on a video of "Not the Boy Next Door" about Blaine's inner monologue during the peformance and magicrealm9 said someone should write a fanfic so HERE IT IS! It's just what I think was going through poor Blaine's mind when his boyfriend was being all sexy on that stage. It just wasn't fair for the rest of us so how could it have been easy for Blaine?**

* * *

"Here in the eleventh hour, I've decided to go in a different direction," Kurt announced.

Blaine blinked in surprise and looked around at Mr Schu.

"What?" Mr Schu mouthed and Blaine just shrugged.

Changing his song, he was changing his song. The music started and Blaine tried to focus on Kurt, willing him not to mess this up.

_Please baby, please…_ Blaine begged inside his head but his worried thoughts dissipated when Kurt stripped off his Phantom suit to reveal the tight black button-up and the even tighter gold pants.

Blaine nearly fell out of his seat. He remembered Kurt buying those and thinking they looked like they'd be tight but he didn't realise how tight. Oh dear god… was he even wearing underwear under those? That thought made Blaine feel a little hot and he shifted uncomfortably.

This was cruel. So cruel. Watching Kurt dancing was just cruel. Blaine thought they had an agreement that Kurt would never move his hips like that in public because it did things to Blaine that he didn't want to have to deal with in the middle of school or a shopping mall.

_Just look at his face… or the ceiling, yes look at the ceiling Blaine, don't look at his pants…_

"Hey," Rachel said, sitting next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Uh… no," Blaine said, covering his mouth and leaning forward. This was getting really uncomfortable. Mr Schu was right behind him, Rachel was next to him and Carmen was below them. He did not want to be sitting here fantasising about tearing those pants off Kurt at this exact moment.

. Blaine wondered if Kurt even realised just how unfair this all was. _Stop imagining him naked and panting, Blaine, it's not going to help!_

He tried to focus on Kurt's singing. It was amazing as always and his dancing was more interesting anyway. Blaine took a deep breath, willing his eyes not to stray below Kurt's face as he fought off waves of arousal.

Kurt was getting fucked senseless when they left school, Blaine decided before filling his mind with disturbing images. Something he'd never told anyone that worked really well was imagining kissing Rachel again. Nothing was more of a turn _off_ than kissing a girl for Blaine so the memory of Rachel's kisses was the best thing to help get rid of unwanted problems...

Kurt hit the last note and Blaine jumped up to clap before realising that he probably shouldn't be doing that and sitting nervously as Carmen Tibideaux basically told Kurt he'd been perfect. When he ran off Blaine stood and calmly walked out of the auditorium to go the long way backstage. As soon as he was out in the halls he ran and Kurt met him halfway, throwing himself into Blaine's arms happily, not caring that people were shooting them disgusted looks for once.

"She loved it!" Kurt trilled. "She said Hugh Jackman would have been impressed! She loved it! Blaine, she loved it!"

Blaine laughed and pulled back to hold Kurt's face between his hands, his heart filling with love at the pure happiness shining out from Kurt's eyes.

"I." Kiss to one eye. "Am." Kiss to the other eye. "So." Kiss to one cheek. "Proud." Kiss to the other cheek. "Of." Kiss to his nose. "You." Three kisses on his mouth. Kurt giggled and hugged Blaine again and he shut his eyes.

"We should celebrate," Blaine decided.

"We have to watch Rachel," Kurt reminded him.

"I meant after. I have some things in mind..." Blaine trailed off and Kurt looked at him suspiciously.

"Yeah? Like what?"

Blaine leant forward and nipped at Kurt's earlobe playfully before whispering in a low, husky voice that sent shivers down his boyfriend's spine, "I really, _really_ like those pants."


	2. Always

**Hey there! This is just something that popped into my head when I heard that for at least the first episode of Season 4 Kurt would still be in Lima helping Mr Schue out. It sort of drifted off in a completely different direction than I'd intended but... oh well. Oh and someone asked me to elaborate on the Klaine sex after Kurt's NYADA audition, do not fear, that is coming I promise (no pun intended), I just want to make sure it's right so in the meantime, enjoy the sad fluff.**

* * *

Kurt tapped his pen thoughtfully over the application he'd downloaded and printed off the night before. He was in Mr Schue's office, waiting for Glee to start later in the day so this was the perfect time to fill it out but his mind kept wandering. He kept wondering if he really wanted to go just yet. There was a part of him that was relieved to have these extra weeks in Lima, in familiarity. Maybe that was just because NYADA had rejected him and he hadn't had a back up. But still, it had him wondering if he was ready for New York just yet.

"Hey Mr Hummel."

A pair of arms wound around his shoulders, pulling his head back to meet his boyfriend's firm chest.

"Blaine, shouldn't you be in class?" Kurt wondered. "And stop calling me Mr Hummel, it makes me feel old."

"But you're my teacher, I'm supposed to show you respect." Blaine kissed behind Kurt's ear, nuzzling his nose at the spot and humming. "And I'm skipping. It's calculus and I'm still ahead of the class even if I've been here an entire year."

Kurt rolled his eyes and tilted his head back so he could study Blaine's face. He looked content as he snuggled Kurt from behind.

"Blaine, go to class and let me work," Kurt teased.

"What if I don't want to? Will you put me in detention? Punish me for being bad." Blaine's voice dropped to a lower register and Kurt shivered. "I've been a bad boy, I think you should punish me." He nipped at Kurt's earlobe before kissing at his pulse point.

"Blaine," Kurt groaned, half annoyed and half turned on. "Do you know how distracting you are?"

He chuckled and stopped kissing Kurt's neck to peer at the papers in front of him.

"Vogue?" he wondered.

Kurt bit his lip for a second before responding. "They're looking for interns... I thought I'd apply."

"In New York?"

"In New York."

Blaine was silent for a moment and Kurt worried that he'd get upset but his boyfriend simply began nuzzling his neck again, kissing every few seconds.

"You'll get it, of course," Blaine decided and Kurt sighed in relief. "Is it selfish that I've enjoyed having you here these few extra weeks?"

Kurt stood up and turned in Blaine's arms so he could put his arms around his neck and lean their foreheads together. He gave him an Eskimo kiss before reply.

"No, because I've enjoyed it too but I don't think it was a good thing," Kurt sighed. Blaine's eyes widened in panic and Kurt laughed a little. "I don't mean it like that, silly, I just mean that it makes it harder to consider leaving. Before it was easier because we knew exactly when I'd be on a plane to New York but now we've got no idea and it could ambush us. I don't want that to happen."

"Me either. I don't want to say goodbye."

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "I've told you multiple times but I will say it again: I am-"

"Never saying goodbye to you." Blaine rolled his eyes playfully but he already looked less upset. "And I won't say it to you either. But you know what I mean."

Kurt hugged Blaine tighter to him, burying his face into the crook of his neck and shoulder, breathing in deeply. If he got this internship then he would spend weeks, even months, between chances to just hold Blaine like this, to feel their hearts beating in rhythm side by side, to feel Blaine's kiss and love. It was really starting to hit him just how hard it would be to be away from him.

"Hey, you're shaking," Blaine murmured, rubbing Kurt's back. "What's wrong?"

"I love you so much," Kurt whispered without moving.

"I love you, too, you know that."

They remained holding each other for some time until Mr Schue showed up and gave them an exasperated look.

"Guys," he sighed. "You promised when I agreed to let Kurt help me out that it wasn't going to distract either of you."

"I hate going to calculus," Blaine complained. "I already know it all."

"You're going to get Kurt into trouble if you keep cutting class to spend time with him, Blaine. Now, go."

Blaine rolled his eyes, dropped a kiss onto Kurt's cheek before leaving. Kurt watched him go with a fond smile and returned to his application.

"He's just worried about when I leave," Kurt explained as Mr Schue sat down with him.

"Well, he can't let it be detrimental to his school work."

Kurt scoffed. "We both know he'll be valedictorian even if doesn't hand in any work for the entire year." They shared a smile and Kurt looked down at his papers, his heart still aching with love for Blaine. He knew that no matter what happened he would always, _always_ love Blaine and they would always find each other again. One year would be nothing.

* * *

And he still told himself that when he was waving to his friends and family one last time as he went to board his plane to New York. He locked eyes with Blaine and cried a little harder when he noticed fresh tears running down his boyfriend's face. Sugar and Tina both had arms around him for comfort but he looked so sad... Kurt wanted to run back and hold him for just one more second but he knew he couldn't. This time would be the hardest but he could do it. He turned around and walked through the gateway, thinking hard about Blaine's promise to always love him. That was what would get them through this year.

Always.


	3. Those Pants Part 2

**Okay I know how upset everyone is about Klaine breaking up and yes, I am too, especially since I finally worked up the courage to watch the videos of them filming the scene but the fact is I trust Ryan Murphy and I trust Chris and Darren not to let us down. The three of them love the couple, I distinctly remember Darren Criss at a Q & A stating 'I want them to be together forever' and they're Ryan's favourite couple so... Plus, fans were sobbing to Chris about it on twitter and he responded "I think everything is gonna be okay. Darren and I still have songs we want to sing together" which is good enough for me. And besides, Ian Brennan also said at Comic Con that glee is written with what we want in mind. We want them back together, they will be back together, I mean look at how many times Finchel have broken up. With that in mind though it did take from Episode 9 to the last episode in season 2 for them to get back together, I don't think I can last with Klaine broken up for that long but we'll see.  
**

**Anyway this is the smut promised after Kurt's NYADA audition. This is the first time I have ever shared smut that I've written so constructive criticism is welcome as I'm not sure if its very good. Thank you! Next chapter will be Duncan-Gwen-Roxx's request for injured or sick Kurt. I'm nearly finished :)  
**

* * *

"_Blaine..._"

Blaine grinned, relishing the sound of Kurt moaning his name as he pressed him against his bedroom door. The house was empty as Finn was comforting Rachel and they'd kicked Sam out to hang out with Mercedes the second they'd gotten inside. Sam seemed to realise what was going on when he noticed Kurt's attempts to keep Blaine's away from his hips while Sam was still in the house. The blonde jock had strode out with an amused 'be safe boys!' and Blaine had grabbed Kurt and dragged him upstairs into his bedroom where he was now ravishing his neck while holding his hands above his head.

Blaine removed his mouth from Kurt's pulse point and admired the dark purple bruise now standing out against his pale skin. He loved marking Kurt's skin. It was easy to do, make him moan uncontrollably and totally established his territory. It was something he liked even more since the debacle with Chandler. Kurt had taken to wearing concealer to school every day due to his boyfriend's new found possessiveness.

Kurt wriggled against Blaine.

"You're not kissing me," he pouted. Blaine smiled.

"Where do you want me to kiss you?" Blaine asked.

"Anywhere, just put your mouth in my body, Blaine."

"You're rather needy this afternoon."

Kurt stared at him. "You spent quite a large portion of time earlier explaining in graphic detail what you wanted to do to me when you got me alone! It's not fair for you to stop now!"

"Alright, which part do you want me to start with?" Blaine questioned waggling his eyebrows teasingly. "Should I fuck you against the door or blow you until you pass out?"

Kurt moaned softly. "I don't care, do _something_."

"No, baby," Blaine crooned, nibbling his earlobe. "This is about you. This is about your success and how proud I am of you. Tell me what _you_ want."

Kurt fumbled with his words for a moment as Blaine's mouth slowly made its way over his jaw.

"Just..." Kurt groaned when Blaine sucked at his pulse point again. "Oh, just fuck me against the door already."

"Excellent choice," Blaine smirked and started undoing the buttons of Kurt's shirt, carefully kissing over each inch of exposed skin as he went, lavishing the special attention on Kurt that made him turn into a whimpering, whining mess without Blaine even touching him properly. Blaine loved Kurt's body and loved to remind of that fact by worshipping every inch of pale skin as he undressed him.

As Blaine straightened up to brush the shirt off Kurt, the taller boy pulled him in for a heated kiss that was all tongue and hot panting. Blaine let Kurt dominate the kiss as he focussed on taking off his cardigan and shirt, tossing them aside with Kurt's. He pressed against his boyfriend and ground their hips together, causing both of them to moan happily at the friction.

Blaine smirked at Kurt.

"Those pants cannot be comfortable right now," he teased, running a hand down Kurt's chest to rub over his hardening cock under the gold pants. Kurt glared at him and Blaine chuckled. "Want me to get rid of them?"

"You are such a tease," Kurt said as Blaine swooped in to suck at a point behind his collarbone while his fingers nimbly undid the button and zip of his pants and started tugging them down. Blaine paused and looked down, his pants feeling suddenly very constrictive as he realised that his earlier thoughts had been correct: Kurt had no underwear on.

"God... I need you now," Blaine moaned, kissing Kurt forcefully as he tugged the pants down. Kurt kicked them away and laughed into Blaine's mouth, running his hands down Blaine's back, digging his nails in when Blaine sucked on his bottom lip.

"I thought you liked those pants," Kurt teased when Blaine's mouth returned to his neck while one hand trailed down to grip Kurt tightly. "_Ung! Blaine..._ You got rid of them- _shit!_- sort of fast."

"I like you better with no clothes on," Blaine explained, stroking him roughly, using his thumb to smear pre-come over the head of Kurt's cock before twisting his wrist and stroking again. Kurt's nails were digging into his back and Blaine slid out of his grip to kneel in front of his boyfriend, pressing tiny kisses along the shaft of his very hard, throbbing erection. Kurt shut his eyes and let his head fall back against the door with a low moan when Blaine sucked on the head slightly, watching Kurt under his eyelashes.

"Tease," Kurt muttered when he stopped. Blaine pressed kisses down the inside of his thighs, stopping to suck another hickey onto the pale skin and Kurt started trembling. "Come on, Blaine, _please!_"

"Nope," Blaine said, standing back up and kissing Kurt tenderly. Kurt's tongue dragged across his and he moaned when he could taste himself then. Blaine pulled away. "I promised other things would happen against this door. Stay right here." He walked over to Kurt's bedside table and retrieved lube and a condom before shirking his jeans and boxers. Kurt was eyeing him with incredibly dark eyes and Blaine grinned and winked at him.

Kurt blushed, realising he'd been caught.

"All in good time, baby," Blaine promised as he warmed lube on his fingers. Kurt melted into the next kiss Blaine gave him which soon turned into Kurt panting into his mouth and groaning as Blaine worked the first finger into his hole, thrusting gently. Blaine took one of his legs and hooked it around his waist to give him more room to work causing their cocks to rub together finally giving Blaine the friction he needed. He sucked on Kurt's tongue and swallowed his continual moans and needy whines.

Blaine added a second finger and began to scissor them and Kurt dropped his head onto his shoulder, panting and squirming, mumbling his pleasure at what Blaine was doing. By now Blaine knew exactly where Kurt's prostate was so he twisted his fingers and rubbed against it, causing Kurt to cry out and dig his nails into his back again. One his hands worked at releasing Blaine's curls from the gel holding them down and he tugged on them, pulling Blaine in for a heady kiss as he added a third finger and continued to stroke Kurt's prostate on every other thrust.

"Okay, enough," Kurt groaned, reaching for Blaine's hand and pulling him away. "I want _you_ now, not your very talented fingers."

Blaine nodded and moved away from Kurt to put on the condom and slick himself up with lube, gasping at the friction before moving back to Kurt and lifting him up. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist as he lined himself up with Kurt's entrance. Kurt shifted and sunk onto Blaine, letting out a low keening sound of happiness.

"Something about vertical sex is so much... better than horizontal sex," Kurt panted, smiling at Blaine as he adjusted. Blaine grinned and kissed him, somewhat sloppily as he tried to hold back the sounds he wanted to release at the hot tight feeling surrounding him. He could never get tired of being inside Kurt, knowing his boy trusted him enough to take care of him and to love him.

He started to rock in and out of Kurt slowly, kissing underneath his jaw as Kurt shut his eyes and threw his head back at the feeling of Blaine moving inside him. He used one hand on the door and one arm tight around Blaine's shoulders to keep him up, trusting Blaine to do the rest. Blaine continued his slow pace, kissing Kurt softly all the while, wanting to make it last and to make him feel incredibly special. He deserved it after all the work he put in and how well he'd done today.

Blaine shifted his position slightly so that on the next thrust he hit Kurt's prostate and he whined, tugging on Blaine's curls and begging him for more. Blaine obliged but refused to speed up to the pace he knew would give him his release, this was for Kurt, he could wait.

"_Blaine, Blaine, Blaine,_" Kurt whined. "_There! Again!_ Harder, I'm begging you!"

Kurt's skin was slick with sweat and his face and chest were flushed pink as Blaine pressed kisses over his nipples repeatedly. He looked up at Kurt's face to find his glasz eyes almost black with lust and his lips dark red and swollen. The image alone was almost enough to push Blaine over the edge and he sped up his rhythm, reaching one hand between them to stroke Kurt's cock in tandem with his thrusts.

Kurt continued make the mewling and whining sounds that Blaine loved and he knew that as soon as Kurt went over the edge he'd be following, the sight of Kurt wrecked and pleading for Blaine to let him come was enough to do it for him.

"Come," Blaine whispered in his ear, his voice low and husky. "I've got you. _Come_."

Kurt cried out his name and Blaine felt him clench around him before he was spilling into his hand between them and he felt the heat in his stomach shift and three thrusts later he was coming inside Kurt, still stroking him through his orgasm and he gently moved through his own. He stilled and Kurt clung to him, shivering and sighing happily.

"Love you," he whispered, kissing under Blaine's ear softly. Blaine smiled and moved Kurt so he could pull out before carrying him over to bed despite his shaking legs and laying him on it. He disappeared and returned to clean Kurt up. They both got under the covers and snuggled together, still warm from their highs.

"You're really proud of me, huh?" Kurt teased.

"Immensely so, baby," Blaine whispered, kissing the top of his now very messy hair.

"You know... It's a while before you have to go and help Puck study..."

"It is." Blaine tightened his arm around Kurt as the countertenor shifted to hover above him. "Why do you point that out?"

"We have plenty of time for that other stuff you promised me," Kurt explained, eyes already dark again. Blaine shivered at the feeling of his cock trying to get hard again despite still being sensitive from before. "So... what do you say?"

Blaine's only response was to flip them over and kiss Kurt deeply, grinning as Kurt giggled into the kiss. Next year was going to be hard with Kurt gone, Blaine knew, but he was quite happy to be here right now, making up for all that time that they would be apart. Very happy, actually.


	4. Morphine

**Here is ****Duncan-Gwen-Roxx's request for sick/injured Kurt. I picked injured because well... I don't know why actually, probably because I've seen morphine do wacky things to people so here, I hope it is to your liking. Enjoy, there's another one coming up in a couple of minutes.**

* * *

Kurt groaned and leant on Blaine who passed him a bottle of water.

"I'm going to die," he muttered after drinking half of it. Blaine chuckled and pushed some of his curls out of his face. They had come loose from their gel cage during the dance rehearsal where Mr Schue and Mike were pushing them harder than ever. "Mr Schue wants me to have a heart attack right here, doesn't he?"

"That would look great for the school," Blaine laughed. "Congressman Hummel's son dead due to fatal heart attack in Glee rehearsal! People will start to think Coach Sylvester's anti-arts platform was better."

Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine forced him to straighten up.

"Get through this and I will give you a full body massage," Blaine whispered in his ear. Kurt shut his eyes, letting out a tiny whimper at the thought of Blaine's talented hands rubbing knots out of his muscles.

"Perfect," Kurt replied, turning his head so he could kiss Blaine's cheek.

"Guys! Concentrate!" Mr Schue snapped and they both jumped, flushing to see everyone was waiting for them before jumping straight into the rehearsal.

The dance steps were getting more and more complicated and Blaine watched Kurt worriedly, noticing how tired he was getting. He'd been up late working on an assignment for English and now he was being forced to do complex dance moves when he needed sleep. He was definitely pampering Kurt that night. Anything that boy wanted he was getting.

Blaine stumbled a little and straightened, glancing at Brittany to copy her steps when he heard a loud _pop!_

A moment later he heard Kurt shout out in pain and he whipped around as Kurt dropped onto the floor, clutching at his leg.

"Oh my god!" Tina shouted.

"What happened?" Mike said, stepping towards Kurt tentatively as Blaine dropped down beside him. He rubbed Kurt's shoulder, eyes wide.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"My... knee," Kurt whimpered, tears running down his face. Blaine looked at the leg Kurt was clutching just as Mr Schue knelt opposite him. He took Kurt's hands away so he could look and Kurt turned and clung to Blaine's waist, burying his face against Blaine's legs as he made helpless noises of pain.

Blaine was panicking. What should he do? How could he make the pain go away?

Kurt in pain made him anxious and he felt like crying just because he didn't know _what to do_.

"I think it's dislocated, I'll go and get the nurse," Mr Schue said. Kurt whimpered again and held Blaine tighter.

"Shh, baby, shh," Blaine crooned. "We'll make it stop hurting."

The others seemed to want to do something but they just hovered around the pair as Blaine stroked Kurt's hair and rubbed his back, trying not to look at Kurt's knee where he could clearly see the out of place knee-cap. It made him want to throw up.

The nurse arrived and soon after an ambulance to take him to the hospital. The paramedics had to put his knee back in place before they could load him up and take him to the hospital to have it checked out.

"This is going to hurt him," they warned Blaine who tightened his arms around Kurt, clenching his eyes shut. There was another popping noise and Kurt screamed in pain for a moment, his arms tightening around Blaine before he settled, still crying onto Blaine's lap.

"Better?" one of the men asked Kurt who didn't respond. They strapped his leg, promising that the nurses would administer morphine at the hospital to dull the pain as they strapped him to a gurney to take him outside.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and held it to his face on the way to the hospital.

"It's okay," Blaine crooned, trying not to give anything away. "You're going to be okay. The pain will stop when they give you morphine."

Kurt nodded weakly. "I have... weird reactions... to morphine."

"You do?"

He nodded. Blaine smiled.

When they got the hospital the nurses checked out his knee, administered morphine before signing him up for an X-ray the next day when the swelling had subsided.

"Have his parents been notified?" the nurse asked, checking Kurt's vitals.

"Uh, they're in DC," Blaine explained. "His brother knows where he is though. I'll take him home when we're done here."

"Alright... but we need someone to sign the release forms."

"He's eighteen, can't he do it himself?"

"Yes, yes he can." The nurse smiled and left the room. Blaine took Kurt's hand the second she left and Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine, his eyes glazed. He'd been in so much pain when the nurses stretched out his leg that they'd given him a heavy dose.

"Can you hear me?" Blaine wondered. He nodded. "How do you feel?"

Kurt frowned, thinking. "Kind of like I do after we have sex."

Blaine blushed. "Huh?"

"Bliss."

"Oh..." Blaine fought back a smile. The morphine was making him loopy. He wondered what else would come out of Kurt's mouth under the influence. He did say that morphine did funny things to him.

"Can you cuddle with me?" Kurt asked.

"Why don't you wait until I take you home? Then we can cuddle all you want."

Blaine called Finn to come and get them when the doctors let Kurt go, reminding Blaine that he needed to stay off it and to come back in for the x-ray so they could check for any severe damage to the tendons and cartilage in the joint.

They put Kurt in a wheelchair and he kept trying to grab Blaine's hand to hold it his face as he was wheeling him out to the parking lot.

"Kurt, you have to hold the crutches so they don't fall," Blaine said, trying to sound exasperated but really being amused at the effect of drugs on his boyfriend. Finn met them and took the crutches from Kurt, giving Blaine a curious look.

"Morphine," Blaine explained. They helped Kurt into the back seat sideways so he could keep his leg straight. Blaine went to sit in the front with Finn but Kurt made protesting sounds. "What's wrong, gorgeous?"

"I want to sit with me," Kurt complained. Blaine frowned but went to the backseat and nursed Kurt's feet in his lap. The pale boy looked much happier with this arrangement. Finn, trying not to laugh, started the car.

"I called Mum and told her what happened," Finn said.

"He has to go back tomorrow for an x-ray," Blaine said.

"Got it. Are you going to stick around?"

"Please!" Kurt piped up. "I want you to stay with me. Dad's not here to kick you out and you can sleep in my bed with me and cuddle like you promised."

Finn snickered. "Looks like the decision's been made, Blaine."

"Yeah." Blaine rubbed Kurt's leg. "Sure, baby, I'll stay."

"Yay! I love you, Blaine." Kurt beamed at him.

"I love you too, sweetie."

"I love your eyes. And I love your lips and your talented tongue. And I love your arms. And I love your hair when it gets all messy when we're fooling around." Blaine blushed and glanced at Finn to see he was holding back more laughter.

"I love all that about you too, Kurt," Blaine said. "Why don't you try and sleep?"

"But I haven't finished. I love your ass and your long, thick-"

"Okay that's enough!" Blaine said loudly while Finn turned bright red and coughed. Kurt frowned and pressed on despite Blaine telling him to shush.

"I love the feel of it in my mouth and the hot burn in my throat right after you-"

"Kurt, baby, please, do you want your brother to hear this?"

"Finn tells me about him and Rachel all the time. I think he can hear about all the different ways you have fuck-"

"Kurt! Please, that's private. Instead of telling Finn why don't you tell me what you like about it when we're alone?" Blaine gave him a pleading look.

Finn turned even brighter red and Blaine shot him a dark look that clearly red 'you want him to talk about it when you're _here_?'

"Okay." Kurt started examining his hands curiously. He frowned deeply.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked him.

"Do you really think people can tell your future with these lines? I mean to me they just look like a sailing boat."

"What?" Finn asked. Blaine shrugged but luckily they got back to Hudmel house and they went to help Kurt out of the car but he refused to let Finn touch him, saying he only wanted Blaine to carry him.

"What do we do?" Finn asked. "His leg is in a brace can you carry him bridal style with it?"

"I can try..." Blaine chewed his lip and gingerly picked Kurt up. He sighed happily and snuggled into Blaine's chest, wrapping his arms around his neck. Blaine nodded at Finn to get the doors for him as they went inside. Kurt started kissing at Blaine's neck, punctuating each one with a soft 'mwah' and Blaine started smiling. Sometimes Kurt was just so freaking adorable.

And then sometimes he wasn't...

"I want you to fuck me."

"Kurt," Blaine complained, shutting his eyes against the flood of desire that arose from Kurt's whispered request. "Not right now."

Finn looked at him curiously and Blaine tried to ignore him.

"Please?" Kurt asked.

"You're under the influence of morphine. You don't actually want to do anything of the sort."

"Don't tell me what I do and don't want. I know what I want." Kurt folded his arms and pouted unhappily as Blaine gently deposited him in his bed. He wondered if staying was a good idea. The morphine seemed to be turning Kurt horny.

Finn left as Blaine got Kurt's pyjamas from his wardrobe.

"Clothes aren't necessary!" Kurt announced as Blaine tried to get him to put them on.

"Ah, they kind of are," Blaine disagreed.

"Not when you're here."

"No, they're still necessary. Kurt, I'm not going to have sex with you when you're drugged. It feels too much like taking advantage of you. Besides, I don't want to hurt your leg. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Kurt looked up at him with big wide eyes. "You don't want me?"

Blaine's heart broke at his expression and he knelt down, taking Kurt's hands and feeling like he was talking to a three year old.

"Of course I want you, baby, but not right now," Blaine murmured. "I love you so, so much and I don't want to hurt you. You can understand that right?" Kurt still looked upset. "Come on, you love me right?"

"Lots and lots," Kurt agreed.

"Right and would you want to hurt me?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Exactly. So, the same goes for me. I don't want to hurt you." Blaine leant forward and kissed his forehead gently. "But we can still cuddle alright?"

"Okay." Kurt gave him a resigned nod and let Blaine helped him into his pyjamas. He got under the covers, Blaine slipping a pillow under that he could put his knee on to keep it slightly elevated. Finn returned with water and dinner for both of them.

Kurt ate a little but the drugs had made him lose his appetite and soon he was nodding off on Blaine's shoulder when Finn returned again.

"You okay, dude?" Finn asked.

"I'm fine," Blaine replied, stroking Kurt's hair softly. "Morphine does the strangest things to him."

"I noticed. Call out if you need anything." He left and Blaine settled down with Kurt snuggled in his arms, occasionally mumbling something ridiculous that was probably going on in his dreams. Blaine remembered being under morphine after he was beaten up and he had had some pretty strange dreams.

"...love you... Blaine," Kurt mumbled sleepily and Blaine smiled, dropping a kiss on the top of his head.

"I love you too, Kurt," he whispered.

* * *

Kurt woke up in the morning and found Blaine asleep beside him, his face pressed into the crook of Kurt's neck and soft sounds escaping his mouth as he slept. Kurt patted his boyfriend's head and tried to remember anything after the pain during rehearsal. He knew they must have given him morphine and he had a terrible memory of the time when he had it in his system.

Blaine rolled over, stretching and turned his head, smiling when he noticed Kurt was awake.

"How are you feeling?" he wondered.

Kurt thought about it for a moment. "My knee really hurt, I feel sick and groggy- after effects of the morphine- and I can't remember anything I said or did after they gave it to me."

"Oh, well," Blaine sat up. "Nothing really important."

"Nothing embarrassing?"

"Nope." Blaine smiled and got out of bed. "I'll get you some Tylenol for the pain and breakfast. Sound good?"

"Blaine, what did I say?"

"It wasn't anything bad," Blaine said, eyes shifting around slightly. "Uh, but for future reference, you get really sexual under the influence. Does it work like that for alcohol too?"

"I... what...?" Kurt stared at him. "Did I try and jump you or something?"

"Uh, not really. But you kept making sexual comments... around Finn."

"What?"

"I'm going to make you breakfast!" He disappeared.

"Blaine Nathaniel Anderson! Come back here!" Kurt shouted. "What did I say?!"


	5. I will never leave you again

**Now this one was written to help my sanity and hopefully it'll help other people's too. This is Kurt and Blaine getting back together after _The Break-Up_. I also have another version of them getting back together that I started writing so I'll put that one up too. In fact, if anyone has any ways they want me to write about Klaine getting back together please tell me and I'll be happy to go alone with it. Oh and this one involves Brittana just because I adore them so much and we all know Santana actually loves Kurt and Blaine so, enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Blaine sat in the back corner of the choir room because he was sure that sitting there would put him in a position where he wouldn't have to feel everyone staring at him with those stupid questioning looks, just dying to ask him why he broke up with Kurt. He understood that they meant well and that they were confused, they had all thought he and Kurt were forever (so had Blaine) but it was really none of their business and he wanted all of them to leave him the hell alone.

However, he had assumed wrong. Sam, Joe and Artie had no problem turning in their seats to stare at him while Mr Schue was talking.

And it was pissing Blaine off.

They were called up to dance and unfortunately Sam was put next to Blaine since they were sharing lead for the song. While Mr Schue was adjusting the others into position to teach them the dance Sam turned to Blaine.

"Dude," he said.

"Don't," Blaine snapped before his thought even finished. "Don't even think about it, Sam. It's none of anybody's business."

"But I just don't understand-"

"Stop it."

"Couldn't you just... I don't know try and work-"

"Sam, I'm warning you-"

"Blaine, you and Kurt are just-"

"Jesus Christ, shut the hell up!" Blaine snapped, turning and glaring at Sam. Sam looked taken away.

"God, dude, get over yourself," Sam snapped back. "We're just worried about you. I mean-"

"Worried huh?"

"Yes. You shouldn't have just up and dumped Kurt like that. We all think that-"

Sam didn't get much further than that because Blaine had had enough. He'd had enough of everything thinking they knew what was going through his mind. Sam's words were the last straw and he hit him in the eye with a fast right jab that sent him sprawling.

The girls screamed and Joe looked like he wanted to restrain Blaine but the much shorter boy turned and stormed out of the choir room.

"Blaine!" Mr Schue shouted. "What's going on, guys?"

"Didn't you hear?" Tina asked. Mr Schue looked at her questioningly. "Blaine broke up with Kurt when they were in New York together. None of us know what happened. Rachel told us."

Mr Schue looked as stumped as any of them.

"Sam, are you alright?" he questioned. Sam was clutching his eye and shrugged.

"I'll get ice and check on Blaine," Tina said.

"No, you just get ice, I'll go to Blaine," Brittany decided. They all stared at her.

"Why you?" Joe asked.

"I'm in a gay relationship too. He'd probably prefer talking to me." When nobody looked convinced she sighed. "I just think I know what I should say to him. If it doesn't work the rest of you can take your turn but I don't think I'll end up like Sam so I'm going now." With that she strode out heading towards the locker room where she was sure Blaine was boxing.

Sure enough he had ripped off his shirt and was just in his jeans and a pair of gloves, tearing into the bag with a sloppy style and tears streaking down his face. Brittany's heart ached for him. She'd never seen him look so upset. He loved her dolphin, she knew that for sure, it was just a matter of reminding him he couldn't live without Kurt.

"Kurt's right, you do look hot doing this, wanna make out?" Brittany said. Blaine snapped out of it and stared at her, not even bothering to wipe his face free of tears.

"Britt..."

"So... this is even affecting your boxing? That didn't look very good to me."

"I..."

Brittany put her hands behind her back and studied Blaine.

"Why did you do it if it's hurting you this much?" Brittany wondered with genuine curiosity. Blaine sighed and leant on the bag, hugging it.

He wanted to tell Brittany. Something told him that she might understand.

"I did it for his own good," Blaine whispered, conscious of the fresh sting of tears. "I can't be the reason Kurt gives up on his dreams. I wasn't going to hold him back when the only he talked about since the day we met was going to New York and being a star."

Brittany chewed her bottom lip.

"Well that's funny Blaine," she commented. He looked at her in confusion. "You see I told Santana about you and Kurt so she got on the next flight she could get to New York and went to check on him. She told me he hasn't been out of his bedroom since it happened. His apartment is a mess which is so unlike him. There were fifty messages on the phone from his dad who has no idea what is going on and he hasn't spoken to _anybody_ since you broke up with him. He was a wreck and apparently he's blaming Rachel for something she said to you at dinner."

Blaine stared in shock. "Is he eating?"

"Well, Santana's forcing him to. I spoke to her last night and it doesn't sound like he wants her there but she'd staying until she thinks he won't starve himself... then she's coming here to rip your head off, I thought I should warn you."

"Right..." Blaine looked horrified. "Is he... that bad?"

"Seems like what you did "for his own good" hasn't been all that good for him in reality." Brittany shrugged and sat down. "Blaine, you didn't see the transformation in Kurt that we did when he met you. You saved him. You weren't holding him back from his dreams because _you_ are his biggest dream. Being with you, living a life with you in New York. You're actually stealing one of his dreams from him like this... and I think you're destroying your own dreams too."

Blaine sat beside her, wiping his face free of tears.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"How did you plan out your life?"

"What-?"

"Tell me what you imagined after you left school."

"I..." Blaine studied Brittany's hard expression. "I was going to go to NYU and Kurt was going to go to NYADA and we would find a coffee shop exactly halfway between our colleges so we could meet up there. I imagined living in our first apartment together, a dingy one bedroom place with a thousand cockroaches and spiders who don't help with the rent. Then getting married in Central Park. Having kids while we both work hard at our dream jobs."

"There. How can you do that if you're not with him?" Brittany questioned. "Those dreams are bigger than stardom or living in New York. Being with Kurt. A future. Don't you think?"

Blaine frowned thoughtfully.

Brittany seemed to be the only one who understood how much this was tearing him apart. She seemed to be the only one who really... knew how he thought. How did Brittany of all people get through to him? This was crazy but as he gazed at her he felt a massive surge of affection and knew that he was going to keep this girl around for a long time.

"I love you Brittany," Blaine said, pulling her into a hug. Brittany laughed and hugged him back.

"I love you too Mr Broccoli Head," she teased. Blaine smiled and pecked her on the cheek. "I got something for you."

"Yeah?"

She reached into her bag and pulled out a long rectangle. Blaine looked at it.

"Is that a ticket to New York?" he wondered.

Brittany nodded. "Tana and I knew you'd do the right thing eventually. We planned out what to say to make you see reason."

Blaine smiled. "I love you two so much. Will you promise me something?"

"Sure."

"We'll stay friends all our lives, no matter what."

"I'd love to." Brittany hugged him again. "That ticket is from Columbus tonight at eight o'clock. I'd go now if I were you."

Blaine nodded and ripped his gloves off, hunting out his clothes. He was going to head home and pack a quick bag and then head to Columbus immediately.

Brittany watched him run out and pulled out her phone, dialling Santana quickly.

"Hey baby," Santana greeted.

"Phase one, complete," Brittany chirped.

"Good work, Britt Britt, he's on his way?"

"Yes he is. How's my dolphin doing?"

"Cranky as usual. He keeps trying to kick me out. Ah, futile attempts."

Brittany smiled. "So... have him ready for Blainey?"

"I will, gorgeous. Okay, I have to go. Kurt needs to be dragged into the bathroom to be ready for his man. I love you, Britt."

"I love you too, Santana. Bye. Call me when he gets there."

"Will do."

* * *

"Satan, really, I don't want to be out here," Kurt grumbled as Santana forced him to walk through Central Park with her. She had a vice-like grip around him. They were both rugged up, the air felt cold. Kurt wondered if they might be about to get an early snow fall.

"You have no choice, you haven't been outside in several weeks," Santana snapped. "Do you realise how much grovelling I had to do to let you keep your internship considering that you haven't called in to work? I told them you had a family emergency and would be back soon. So you need to get used to being outside."

"How did you even get out of school for these last two weeks?" Kurt wondered suspiciously.

"Same excuse. My professors love me."

"They don't know you then."

Santana smiled. At least bitchy Kurt was making a comeback. He'd spent most of the time she was there ignoring her comments every time she tried to get a rise out of him. This was a good sign. And when Blaine arrived at the apartment tonight...

She really hoped this wouldn't backfire. She and Brittany had put a lot of thought into this plan to get them back together. They needed each other, Blaine needed to not be so self-sacrificing and Kurt needed to not be so stubborn and everything would be perfect.

Kurt was kicking every stick on the path and Santana watched him, wishing he'd smile. She would never admit if (and if any of you tell anybody she'll go all Lima Heights on your ass) but she loved Kurt and Blaine a lot and wanted them to be happy, they'd helped her a lot when she'd been forced out and they deserved to be happy. They were family to her and she wouldn't let them hurt themselves this way. She wanted to be Auntie Tana to their kids one day. Hell, if they asked, she'd be willing to surrogate for them (again, don't say a word, she has razor blades hidden in her hair).

Santana looked around and her eyes landed on a very familiar figure rugged up in a black overcoat, red scarf and red beanie. She stopped.

Blaine was supposed to go the apartment to wait for them. Maybe he was here to pluck up some courage.

Santana debated turning around and taking Kurt elsewhere so the plan could go right when Kurt looked up and caught sight of Blaine.

He froze.

Literally.

Santana worried he'd faint. She'd never seen someone go so still. She would have been unsure if he was even breathing if there hadn't been mist leaving his slightly parted lips.

He mouthed 'Blaine' and turned to Santana with wide eyes.

"Let's go," he begged. "Please. Let's go. What's he doing here? Santana, why's he here? He can't be here. Let's go!"

His voice carried up the pathway and Blaine heard it, raising his head and spotting Kurt clutching at Santana, begging her to let him go back to his apartment. Blaine caught Santana's eyes and she nodded to him. He started towards them and Santana held Kurt in place, pushing him towards Blaine.

"Talk or I'll kill you both," she ordered before stalking off, muttering about needing some caffeine.

Blaine looked at Kurt who was looking anywhere but at him. He looked distressed, like he wanted to be anywhere else, and Blaine's heart hurt.

"I..." He stopped. What was he supposed to say? 'I love you' and 'I miss you' might get him hit. 'I'm sorry' would be met with scepticism.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt demanded, looking up at him with a mixture of emotions. Anger, confusion, sorrow. He looked so lost.

"I came to see you," Blaine whispered, taking another step towards him.

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "You have no right."

"You're right. I don't." Blaine chewed his bottom lip. "That's actually what I'm here for. I wanted to put things right."

"Put things right? Put. Things. _Right_?!" Kurt glared harshly at him before laughing coldly. Blaine flinched at the sound. "You dumped me! You freaking _dumped_ me not even a year after promising to always love me! Not even a year after you whispered that you wanted to marry me one day after the first time we slept together! You broke _all_ of your promises Blaine? What makes you think it's even possible to "put things right"?"

Kurt was breathing heavily, tears sparkling on his cheeks and Blaine closed the space between them and pulled Kurt to him. He struggled for a moment and then collapsed, crying into Blaine's chest and clinging to him desperately.

"I love you," Kurt whimpered. "I love you so much. How could you do that? I thought you loved me too?"

"I do, I do I'm so sorry," Blaine whispered, holding back the urge to cry. "I love you more than anything. That's _why_ I did it. But Brittany made me realise that it was a stupid reason."

"Damn right."

Blaine bit back a smile. "It was stupid because our biggest dreams are to have a future together and we can't do that if I break up with you so you can chase your fashion dreams. I want it all Kurt. I want to do Broadway while you have spreads in Vogue and fashion shows. I want to live in a tiny one bedroom apartment that we can barely pay the rent for. I want to get married in Central Park. I want to have kids with you. I want us to grow old together. I can do that if I try and do what I think is right for you."

"It's not right for me," Kurt said, pulling back. "You broke me Blaine. This is the first time I've been out of my apartment."

Blaine grimaced. "I punched Sam."

Kurt blinked. "You win."

"Yeah," Blaine whispered, staring into his eyes. "I do. I hope anyway." He dropped down and Kurt stared at him in shock. Blaine's hands were shaking so he busied them with locating the ring box in his pocket. He hoped this didn't backfire. He needed to make a grand gesture so Kurt would realise he wouldn't back out again.

"I don't want you to be worried that I'll get scared again and leave," Blaine told him. "I can't promise things will be perfect, we're going to be apart until I come to New York anyway so we'll have to deal with that. I want you back Kurt and I will fight as hard as I have to, to regain your trust."

Kurt gaped, trying to speak but Blaine held a hand up and shushed him.

"I will always love you. I will defend you even if I know you're wrong. I will surprise you. I will pick up your call no matter what I'm doing. I will bake you cookies at least twice a year. I will kiss you whenever and wherever you want. I will always make sure you realise how perfectly imperfect you are. And I will never, ever leave you again. I'm going to marry you one day, I don't care if it's tomorrow or in ten years but..." Blaine pulled out the box and showed Kurt the silver band with the two sapphires that he'd gotten as soon as he found a jewellery shop in New York before coming here to pluck up his courage. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me?"

Kurt stared at him and opened his mouth. He closed it. Then repeated the process numerous times. Blaine started fidgeting but he would wait all day if he to, even if his knee was getting sore from his weight on it. He also noticed that a group of people had congregated who were all waiting for Kurt's answer with held breath.

Blaine wondered if they could all hear his heart pounding. He couldn't hear anything besides it and his breathing.

Kurt took a deep breath that caught in his chest and he covered his mouth as a sob escaped.

"I... Blaine... You..." He started crying and Blaine stared up at him worriedly.

"Kurt..." He wasn't really sure what he should do. Was this a rejection? As he was about to ask Kurt threw himself onto Blaine, effectively knocking him back onto the path and he started crying into Blaine's neck.

"You're a jerk!" Kurt sobbed and a few people watching laughed. "You're such a jerk! I love you but you're the world's biggest jerk!"

Blaine smiled and rubbed Kurt's back. "Is that a 'yes' then?"

"Say yes!" a girl shouted eagerly.

Kurt looked up in surprise, having not noticed their audience and he flushed, burying his face again.

"How could I say no?" he whispered and Blaine laughed.

"Can you get up so I can put the ring on then?"

Kurt sat up on Blaine's lap and let Blaine slide the band onto his left ring finger. Kurt stared at it with twinkling eyes and looked up at Blaine, a true smile on his face and Blaine's heart melted. The huge knot of guilt from knowing he'd hurt Kurt dissipated seeing that he was smiling again.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine whispered. "I promise I'll get your trust back."

"Oh forget it," Kurt whispered, leaning their foreheads together. "I love you too. I know most people would think that you need to work to get things back where they were before you break up, that you need to spend a long time earning trust and getting to know each other again but can we skip it all? I mean you just proposed? Can you just kiss me and we forget this happened?"

Blaine laughed and obliged, grinning against Kurt's mouth when the people around them cheered and applauded.

"Wanky!"

They broke apart and turned to find Santana beaming at them.

"Alright, time for me to go back to college," she decided.

"Why?" Kurt asked. "Why don't you stay another night?"

"Oh, no, no, Blaine's giving me his 'don't even think about it' look. You boys need to get your wank on tonight. As much as I'd love to take up voyeurism, I do need to catch up the classes I've missed."

Kurt blushed but leant into Blaine who chuckled.

"Thank you, Santana," he said softly. She patted his head as she passed and wandered off. Kurt frowned.

"You have things at my apartment!" he called.

"I'm already packed. I'll get a taxi and pick them up and I'll be out of your hair."

Kurt frowned and met Blaine's eyes again.

Blaine kissed him softly and warmth spread through him. He pulled Kurt tight into his arms and nuzzled at his neck.

"Let me remind you how much I love you," he whispered. Kurt blinked and met his gaze.

"Let's go to my apartment," he whispered back. He stood up and pulled Blaine with him. Blaine ran a finger over the band on Kurt's finger, lifting his hand to kiss it gently. Kurt blushed and Blaine was reminded of the first time he and Kurt kissed and the shy way he'd held Blaine's hand when they walked to the dining hall to get a snack before they genuinely rehearsed _Candles_.

"You're beautiful," Blaine whispered. Kurt was about to reply when he looked up in surprise.

"Snow," he murmured. Blaine looked up too and smiled in wonder. New York snow. In Central Park. With his boyfri- _fiancé_.

Blaine wound their fingers together and they started walking in the direction of the street. They would get a taxi back to Kurt's apartment but right now they wanted to enjoy being together again, letting the pain drift away with the snowflakes falling around them and let their love return and their hearts knit back together.

* * *

"Hey, Britt Britt." Santana held the phone to her ear watching Blaine hail a taxi and open the back door for Kurt.

"San! Did it happen? Are they back together?"

"They're engaged baby."

"Oh, we did so good, didn't we?"

"We sure did." Santana felt even more in love with Brittany than usual. Considering most of this had been her girlfriend's plan she was so happy it had worked out. Brittany had wanted them to get back together so badly. Santana was proud that they had helped that process. "Hey, would you mind me coming to visit before I start classes again?"

"Why would I mind that?" Brittany asked. "I miss you, I want to see you."

"Okay then, I'll be there. I love you."

"I love you too, Santana."

* * *

**Coming up: Tina's Christmas party New and Old Directions (haha, like my stupid play on words?), Blaine jealousy getting the better of him despite being the one who broke it off with Kurt.**

**Review please my lovelies, I would really appreciate it :)  
**


	6. Knight in Shining Armour

**I really love this version of their reunion, it's probably because I just adore jealous/possessive Blaine. I'm hoping we get to see him in S4. I heard there'll be a hunky businessman working with Kurt, fingers crossed he's gay and interested in Kurt so we can have a very jealous Blaine and then arguing between Klaine about Blaine having no right to be jealous resulting in angry sex! Oh yeah, that would be wonderful and since it's at a later time slot... :P I can dream. I just want to see Chris and Darren getting naked together. Can you blame a girl? I edited this just now but there might still be typos, my hands were not connected to my brain when I wrote this and I ended up with a lot of wrong words so, my apologies in advance.  
**

**Anyway, enjoy :) Reviews are always appreciated, they make me happy.  
**

* * *

Blaine stood chatting to Mike by the living room entrance where he had a perfect view of the front door. Yes, he was being incredibly creepy, and yes he was also being needy. Why? Because he's a freaking masochist, also a sadist if you look at it both ways. At least, that's what he knew but he kept denying it to himself, explaining to his conscience that he just wanted to see that Kurt was healthy and happy.

Blaine winced.

Secretly- this was the sadist part- he didn't want Kurt to be happy. He wanted him to still be sad that they weren't together anymore.

Oh god, that was so wrong. Wishing pain upon the person he loves most in the world? Oh yeah, real smooth Blaine.

"Are you even listening to me?" Mike demanded.

"What? No, not really." Blaine barely even glanced at his friend before sighing. "I'm sorry Mike... it's just-"

"It's okay. He said he was going to be a bit late anyway. He should be getting here soon." Mike gave Blaine a pat on the shoulder. "Are you going to try and fix things?"

Blaine laughed without any humour or warmth. "I'll be lucky if he doesn't toss a drink in my face the second I go to say 'hi'." He groaned and rubbed his face. "Why did I think I could do this?"

"What would you be referring to exactly?"

"Breaking up with him. Coming to the party he was going to be at. Being apart from him. Hell, take your pick Mike. My life is full of dumb decisions."

"Including your date with Sebastian last week?"

Blaine nearly dropped his cup as he turned to look at Mike. He stared at him blankly for a moment.

"How did you-"

"Tina told me, she was damn worried about you," Mike explained. "What happened?"

"He tried to make a move but I left straight after," Blaine shrugged. "He heard I broke up with Kurt and demanded I give him a chance so I agreed to shut him up. He tried to get me to kiss him but I told him I still loved Kurt and couldn't do it. He told me sleeping with him would make me forget him and I left. Simple as that."

"Are you going to tell Kurt?"

"Yes." Blaine groaned. "I'm the epitome of pathetic, aren't I?"

Mike smiled and took a swig of beer. "Just a little, man, but we're talking about love, what can you do?"

Blaine was relieved that somebody understood. He looked into the living room where the graduated members of Glee were mingling with the new ones, getting to know them. It warmed Blaine's heart to know that old and new friends could get along.

The door opened then and Blaine's head whipped around and he froze automatically.

He started from the floor, taking in the knee high, tight Marc Jacob's boots that were laced up at the sides. They must have been new, Blaine had never seen them before and he knew every article of clothing that boy owned before he went to New York. He took in the tight, _oh so tight_, must-have-been-painted-on-and-there-can't-be-underwear-underneath, red skinny jeans. The black dress shirt that was almost as tight as the pants combined with a skinny, red tie. The outfit was completed with a black jacket that must have been new as well, Blaine had seen it in the last issue of Vogue. He took in the coiffed hair and the pink flushed cheeks from the cold. He saved the eyes for last because god knew he was just get trapped and wouldn't be able to look away.

That was until he saw how they were directing a dark anger towards him and he immediately dropped his gaze.

"Kurt!"

The shouts came from Tina, Mercedes and Brittany who all ran up and hugged him, dragging him into the living room past Blaine and Mike to introduce him to the newbies and pass him around for hugs.

When he passed Blaine, he tried to catch his ex's eyes again but Kurt pretended Blaine wasn't even there. He smiled at Mike and Blaine might as well have not existed.

That hurt.

Yet he knew he deserved it.

Mike patted his shoulder in comfort but Blaine shook him off. He really wanted to find a beer but he'd promised himself he would not drink tonight. He reaffirmed that decision when he saw Kurt take a cherry vodka from Puck and down half of it very quickly. As angry as Kurt was at him he was going to keep an eye on him and make sure nothing bad happened when he was drunk.

"I miss him," Blaine whispered. "I wish I could walk over and hold him right now."

Mike gave him a quick hug before Blaine wandered off to find another non-alcoholic drink.

"Hey, are you doing alright Hobbit?"

Blaine jumped and then smiled when he spotted Santana in the entrance of the kitchen.

"Not really," Blaine replied. It was no use lying. Brittany would have told Santana how much of a mess he'd been lately.

"Britts told me you almost choked at Sectionals."

"That's the kind version." Blaine sighed and leant on the counter.

"Why did you do it if it's killing you? I have no idea what I'd do without Brittany."

"It did it for him. I'm sure if I say it enough I'll actually believe that it was the best thing for..." Blaine frowned. For Kurt? For him? For both of them? He'd been saying it a lot, to everybody, but he wasn't any closer to believing it.

Santana gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I want to talk to him but I'm pretty sure he'll walk away," Blaine said sadly. "I just... I just need to be near him for a moment."

"Then go talk to him." Santana shrugged. "You won't know until you try."

Blaine agreed and Santana wrapped an arm around him, dragging him back into the party over to Brittany. Blaine found Kurt immediately. He was still programmed to spot his gorgeous boy the second he walked into a room.

No, not _his_, not anymore.

Blaine immediately froze.

Reilly, one of the new guys to the club whose sexuality Blaine had realised the second the guy had smacked his ass during rehearsal, was talking to Kurt. As Blaine watched, Kurt laughed at something Reilly said and the _tall, blonde_ boy ran a hand over Kurt's shoulder and down his arm.

Blaine's hand clenched so tight around his cup that it crushed and his drink spilled. The girls stared at him. Reilly leant in close and said something in Kurt's ear that made him blush and giggle and Blaine gaped.

That was a look only he got to put there. Only he got to make Kurt look shy yet eager like that.

What the _hell_ was Reilly saying to him?

Oh god he was leaning in even closer now. A hand on Kurt's hip, pulling him close as he continued to whisper. Surprise crossed Kurt's face and he blushed again. When that hand on his hip moved further around to grab Kurt's ass Blaine saw red.

Before Santana could stop him he tossed his cup aside and stormed across the room.

It was true he had no right to be so jealous and possessive over Kurt anymore but Kurt was drunk, nobody should be taking advantage of him. Especially not a playboy like Reilly. Nobody was allowed to touch Kurt like that and definitely not when he was vulnerable; upset and drunk.

Blaine grabbed Reilly's shoulder and pulled him away from Kurt.

"Keep your hands off him," Blaine snarled.

"What's your problem, Anderson?" Reilly demanded.

"Blaine, go away," Kurt snapped. "This is none of your business."

Blaine ignored Kurt even though the sound of his voice made him want to turn around and pull the countertenor to him and not let go.

"Nobody gets to touch him like that except for me," Blaine continued.

"Excuse me!" Kurt snapped, grabbing Blaine's shoulder and shoving him around until he could see him. "You have no right to butt in here! You broke up with me, remember? What I do with myself is none of your business anymore!"

Kurt's words kept slurring and he was a little unsteady. How many drinks had he had? Blaine knew Kurt was as much of a lightweight as he was and if he'd been drinking quickly... Blaine definitely couldn't let this go on, Kurt would regret it.

"You don't want to do this Kurt, you're drunk and I won't let him take advantage of you!" Blaine said, glaring towards Reilly who looked taken aback.

"It's none of your fucking business!" Kurt shouted. "You're not my knight in shining armour anymore Blaine! You gave that up when YOU DUMPED ME!"

Everyone was staring at them now.

"Kurt, please-"

"Fuck off, Blaine! I don't have to listen to you and you have no right to tell me what to do anyway!"

"You heard him, Anderson, back off," Reilly said, putting a hand on Kurt's waist. Blaine grabbed his collar and shoved him into the wall, eliciting gasps from the girls. Puck and Sam jumped forward and pulled Blaine away and he struggled against them.

"You keep your hands off!" Blaine shouted. "Don't touch him again or I'll rip your arms off and beat you to death with them!"

Kurt was staring at him in shock. "Come on, Reilly, I need another drink."

"That's it, you're going home." Blaine shook off Puck and Sam and grabbed Kurt's arm, dragging him towards the door. Kurt struggled and smacked at Blaine's hand.

"Let me go!" His drunkenness took away his balance and he fell into Blaine's arms so he scooped him up. "Put me down! Let me go! You have no right to touch me!"

"Your dad would kill me if I left you here to get taken advantage of by someone I know will hurt you!" Blaine snapped as Kurt struggled. "I am not going to let that happen, Kurt."

"You dumped me! Leave me alone."

"I told you the reasons. You know I still love you so you really think I would let that happen?"

That made Kurt fall silent and he folded his arms, trying hard not to cry and Blaine wanted to kiss him badly but he forced himself not to. He put Kurt in the passenger seat of his car and buckled him in. Kurt ignored him, flinching at his touch even as Blaine felt warmer inside from being close to Kurt.

Tina and Mercedes had run out after him.

"Blaine, I'm sorry, I was going to get Kurt away from him," Tina said.

"It's okay," Blaine said, shutting the door and leaning on it so Kurt couldn't make a break for it.

"Are you going to be alright? Kurt was kind of mean," Mercedes said softly.

Blaine shrugged one shoulder. "No more than I deserve. I did do the breaking up. It's just... Reilly... Kurt... actually, any guy and Kurt..."

They both gave him sympathetic smiles and hugs.

"Get him home safe, maybe you'll be able to talk now," Tina said with a hopeful smile. Blaine grimaced and went around to the driver's side. The girls tried to wave goodbye to Kurt but he ignored them.

"I hate you," Kurt said when Blaine started the car.

"You'll hate me less when you're sober and realise what I saved you from," Blaine replied, trying not to let the words affect him.

"You already broke my heart and ruined all of my hopes for the future! Why did you have to ruin my night too?"

"I'm not, Kurt, that guy is a total ass. You don't want to do anything with him. Even a one night stand."

"That's not for you to decide!"

Blaine winced. "Why do I have to stop caring? I lo-"

"SHUT UP!" Kurt shouted, covering his ears. "Don't you dare say it! You're not allowed to say it anymore." There were tears running down Kurt's face.

"And why not?" Blaine asked, trying to keep his eyes on the road but they kept flicking back to Kurt. "It's the truth."

"It makes it too hard." Kurt's voice was soft and broken. "I can't... I can't do it if I know you still love me. I can't move on and act like I'm over it if I know you still love me."

Blaine held back a sob and tears. "I'm sorry."

There was silence. What was he sorry for? He wasn't even sure.

The snow was coming down harder as he pulled up in front of Kurt's house. Burt and Carole were at Columbus, Finn had told Blaine, and wouldn't be back until the next afternoon so Kurt would be here alone. Blaine wasn't sure if he should leave Kurt alone but he couldn't go into that house.

All the memories...

He especially couldn't go into Kurt's room.

"Don't leave me," Kurt whispered. Blaine looked at him, understanding the multiple meanings in the words. Kurt was crying and looking at him with the most heartbroken expression Blaine had ever seen on his face. "I can't do it without you. I can't be Kurt Hummel, without you. You're as much a part of me as anything else."

Blaine groaned and let his head fall back.

"I can't hold you back, Kurt, you'll never live properly with a boyfriend back in Ohio."

"I don't care!" Kurt's voice was loud again. "I want you Blaine! I want you always!" He unbuckled his seatbelt and crawled into Blaine's lap and he didn't have the heart to push him away. This was a big turnaround from the boy who didn't want Blaine to touch him at the party. The alcohol was messing with his emotions but Blaine suspected these were the true ones.

"I love you," Kurt whispered. He took Blaine's face between his hands and he met his eyes, knowing he was a goner right away. "I love you. I love you. I love you." He continued to whisper it, kissing Blaine between each one. Blaine kissed back despite telling himself not to.

He didn't protest when Kurt undid his seatbelt and pulled him out of the car.

Or when he found himself trapped between Kurt and the front door as Kurt fumbled for his keys.

In fact he was pretty sure he was the one who picked Kurt up and carried him up the stairs, sucking a hickey onto his pulse point as he went. He was sure it couldn't have been Kurt who stripped them both so quickly since he was unable to undo any buttons while his fingers were busy freeing Blaine's curls from the hair gel trapping them down, tugging on them to bring Blaine's mouth back to his.

Blaine sucked on Kurt's tongue as his hand trailed down perfect porcelain skin to his hip where he gripped tightly as they ground together, both moaning from the friction of skin on skin. Blaine took his time, kissing every inch of Kurt, marking him and reclaiming him.

"Mine, mine, mine," he murmured between each kiss. Kurt was writhing beneath him, moaning, panting out Blaine's name and begging him for more. Blaine refused him, wanting to taste and touch every part of this boy, or man rather, again. It had been too long. Far too long. He needed to own every part of him.

But when he finally did slide into Kurt, tangling their fingers together above Kurt's head and kissing him with a tenderness that surprised them both it felt... right. He felt better, like the missing parts of him had come back and slotted back into place. In fact the tightness in his chest that stopped him breathing properly felt as if it had never been there. He had never been in pieces, the pain never existed, because he was with Kurt again. They were together, completing each other.

And Kurt was crying.

Blaine kissed away the tears.

"I love you, I'm sorry, I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Kurt replied, his voice catching. "I love you so much."

Blaine had almost forgotten the amazing connection he felt when he and Kurt moved together, loving each other. Again he took his time and this time Kurt didn't complain, he encouraged it, both of them wanting to hold on to this forever. They both feared the morning, when they would have to make a decision about the future but right now it didn't matter, right now all that mattered was the love that was still there and would never, ever completely fade even if they never saw each other again after this night.

They fell over the edge together and Kurt started crying again as memories assaulted his mind when Blaine tenderly cleaned them up. He'd done that so many times in the past, they both had, and it was painful for Kurt to think Blaine could still want to be apart from him in the morning when he grew to regret what had happened.

Blaine snuggled up behind him, holding him tightly, wondering what he was going to do now. He convinced himself that he'd needed to break up with Kurt to help him but judging from Kurt's broken-heartedness and what had just happened it hadn't really gone the way he'd planned.

And quite honestly? Blaine didn't think he had the strength to do it again.

He breathed in deeply. Kurt's usual vanilla and jasmine scent now combined with honey and coconut. It must be a new lotion or shampoo he'd started using.

Blaine's heart ached. The clothes he hadn't recognised and now a new smell.

Those were the things he'd been afraid of in the first place. Kurt moving and growing without him and turning into someone Blaine wouldn't recognise and maybe couldn't love and most likely wouldn't be able to love Blaine anymore.

It was terrifying but as Blaine held him now, he couldn't bear the thought of letting Kurt go again.

That was it, he decided. He would try. They would try. They would make it work. They'd last the rest of their time apart and then live together in New York, get married, start a family and then grow old together. Just like Blaine had always dreamed.

* * *

Kurt woke up alone in the morning and he sat bolt upright, looking around in a panic. Blaine was already gone! He'd already decided to leave! Without a goodbye!

Not that Kurt really blamed him.

Kurt rubbed his forehead. He had a bit of a headache but he hadn't actually drunk a lot last night, he just drank it quickly and he was already upset so it had affected him more easily than usual.

He was about to burst into tears when he spotted Blaine's clothes on the floor and his heart settled.

He was still here!

Kurt was about to get up and try to find Blaine when he appeared in the doorway with a tray of breakfast balanced in his arms. Kurt's heart melted at the sight. He'd done the same thing the morning after their first time.

Did this mean he wasn't going to break Kurt's heart again?

"I love you," Kurt said since it was the only thing he could think as Blaine put the tray on his lap.

The curly haired boy smiled and kissed Kurt's temple. "I love you, too."

Kurt felt another round of tears starting.

"Don't leave me," he begged.

"I'm not going anywhere. You're the one going back to New York after New Year's," Blaine teased but Kurt could hear the agony and fear behind his words. Kurt tugged Blaine's hand, smiling when he noticed the boy was wearing nothing but a pair of his sweatpants. He loved Blaine in his clothes, they were always too tight and too long.

He made Blaine come closer so their faces were barely an inch apart.

"I love you," he repeated. "And I want to keep you. Forever. I'm not going to let New York come between us. You're not getting rid of me that easily, Blaine Anderson."

"Good, I don't think I could bear to leave again," Blaine whispered and kissed him quickly. "Eat up, get rid of that alcohol."

Kurt noticed a glass of water and two aspirin. He took them and smiled at Blaine in thanks.

"You don't regret last night then?" Kurt wondered.

"No. Do you?" Blaine replied, running a hand up and down Kurt's spine as he started on the French toast Blaine had made him.

"Of course not, I initiated it," Kurt replied with a smile.

"Well, you were drunk so I was a little worried."

"What I would have regretted was sleeping with that weird looking guy just to hurt you," Kurt informed him. Blaine managed a small smile. "That's why I flirting with him, you know. I wanted to hurt you, I wanted to see if you still cared."

"Oh baby," Blaine sighed, leaning his head on Kurt's.

"When I saw you all I wanted was to run into your arms but I knew I couldn't. It hurt."

"All I wanted was to hold you again. I knew I didn't have the right to."

"Well, you do now," Kurt whispered. He shifted so Blaine could sit behind him, straddling him and wrap his arms around his waist tightly. He kissed Kurt's neck and shut his eyes, enjoying it. "So... does this mean we're back together?"

"I would be honoured to call you my boyfriend again."

"Good, I was going to refer to you as that anyway, I just wanted to check."

"That's my Kurt."

* * *

This time it was only Blaine, Burt and Carole at the airport to see Kurt off. Rachel had already gone back to New York and Finn had left the day before. Kurt actually preferred this. He could spend more time hugging the people who mattered most than sharing himself around.

"Call us when you get in," Carole requested.

"I will," Kurt promised. He gave Carole and Burt another hug each. "I'll try and get time off around Spring Break to come and see you."

"I'd appreciate that, bud," Burt said. He glanced at Blaine who was gazing at Kurt with a mixture of longing and hope. "Well, Carole and I need coffee. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad." Kurt waved them off and Blaine smiled fondly after them. "Giving us time alone, how sweet."

"Don't sound sarcastic," Blaine chided. "He was so happy we were back together. He didn't even threaten me about hurting you again."

"I suppose he figured he mightn't have to this time," Kurt shrugged. "Come here."

Blaine stepped into Kurt's arms immediately.

"Skype every night?" Blaine checked.

"Every night. Oh god, I'm going to miss you."

"We'll make it," Blaine said, assuredly. Kurt nodded against his neck. He pulled back and kissed Blaine quickly, aware they were in an airport in Ohio. Nobody was looking but they were still wary. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"I'll miss you."

Kurt smiled. "Take care of yourself, Blaine Anderson. I'm going to watch Regionals, by the way, so you'd better have a solo."

"I need to make up for giving up on Sectionals," Blaine said regretfully. Kurt stroked his cheek.

The final call for his flight was made and they held each other desperately for a few more seconds. Kurt walked backwards into the terminal and Blaine watched until he couldn't see him anymore and then started adding up the seconds until Kurt could possibly be back in his arms. He was flying to New York for an early Valentine's in a month.

They'd spent the time between Christmas and New Year's making up from their break up and making up for lost time. Blaine had admitted going on a date with Sebastian which Kurt had forgiven him for saying he was allowed to date when they were broken up but he looked very smug when Blaine explained running out because he loved Kurt only. Kurt hadn't been seeing anyone but he told Blaine about this man who worked with him who was always making passes at him. Blaine was jealous for a long while and possessively spent some time placing hickies on all of the most sensitive places on Kurt's body to remind him who he belonged to. Kurt enjoyed it thoroughly.

Blaine already missed Kurt. He missed touching him, kissing him.

But it was alright. This time things would be different because this time Blaine knew what it felt like to be apart from him. Did that make it easier? Not really but he knew he couldn't survive without Kurt so he would be able to take it better.

Burt and Carole came back to him and he felt Burt's hand on his shoulder.

"You alright kid?" he asked.

Blaine nodded and smiled up at the man he'd come to regard as more of a father than his own.

"I'm fine," Blaine assured him. "I think our break was good because now I know I'll never be able to live without him. We'll make it."

"We know you will," Carole replied. "Come on, let's get some lunch."

Blaine stole one last look at the terminal where Kurt had disappeared and smiled, looking forward to the moment when Kurt would run out from that terminal and leap into his arms. Yes, this time would be better.


	7. Stress

**Just a cute fluffy piece I felt obligated to write when it popped into my head literally forty minutes ago :P It's odd because I wrote something so cute and fluffy while watching an episode of Criminal Minds, go figure. Anyway, enjoy and please, please, drop in a note. Even one just saying 'liked the story' I appreciate them very much and remember, I always welcome prompts, I'm happy to write almost anything :)**

**P.S. Isn't the world 'frazzled' just the coolest?  
**

* * *

Kurt was becoming more and more frazzled as his day dragged it. It was well past the time he usually went home but he had no choice. They wanted the spread ready to go the printers the next morning so he had to stay until it was completely finished. It was almost six o'clock and he was nowhere near finished yet.

His hair had fallen out of its perfect coif as he'd ran his fingers through his hair and tugged at it numerous times in frustration. He had drank too many cups of coffee but he was still tired. His eyes had started itching around five o'clock because he hadn't taken a break since two and they were getting worse every minute that passed.

Visions of hot food, a long bath and his soft bed kept popping into his mind all coupled with warm hugs and a long massage from his boyfriend.

His boyfriend who wouldn't stop texting him.

His phone started buzzing and Kurt glanced at it, realising it was call this time. _Blaine_ flashing across the screen with his gorgeous smiling face but for once it didn't bring Kurt intense happiness. It annoyed him.

"What?" he snapped, answering the phone.

"Whoa, sorry," Blaine said, sounding taken aback. "I was worrying. I got home from class and-"

"Well I'm obviously still at work! I left a message on the machine!" Kurt snarled.

There was silence. "Oh... I guess I forgot to check. Tired, you know?"

Kurt rubbed his forehead, feeling a twinge of guilt at the obvious hurt in Blaine's voice.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked, trying not to get angry even though his temper was boiling over.

There was another stretch of silence and Kurt considered hanging up but knew that that would just end up in a massive fight by the time he got home and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Blaine!" Kurt finally said when he couldn't take it. "I am very busy can you please just tell me what you wanted so I can get back to work?"

"You know what, never mind," Blaine said coolly. "Sorry for worrying about my boyfriend." He hung up and Kurt blinked and then guilt settled in.

Now there _was_ going to be a fight and Blaine deserved to be angry. He hadn't done anything wrong and Kurt had snapped at him. He groaned and dropped his head onto his desk. Blaine was doing what either of them did if they didn't keep to their usual routine: checking to make sure everything was okay and Kurt had treated him like a felon for it.

"I'm sorry," Kurt moaned. He raised his head and hurried to finish the spread and send it off so he could rush home and beg for hours for Blaine to forgive him.

* * *

When Kurt got home and unlocked the door to go inside he noticed it was dark. Blaine hadn't waited up, a sure sign he was pissed. Kurt wanted to cry. It was almost eight. He'd sent the spread off still not entirely pleased with it but his need to get home to Blaine had won out. He was so tired from his day and his vision of curling up in Blaine's arms were now gone because he knew he'd probably be sentenced to the couch for the night.

He was a jerk to the one person who always loved and supported him.

He hung up his coat and scarf, dropping his keys in the bowl on the table by the entrance before wandering through. Their apartment was small but they loved it. It was nicer than they'd ever imagined because Blaine's parents and Burt had decided to throw a bit of money to help them so they could live together, something that had shocked both boys but they'd been so grateful for. It was a two bedroom place with a great bathroom, kitchen and living room. It even had a built in wardrobe that was big enough for both their clothing collections (they had had to buy an extra cupboard for Kurt's freebies from Vogue though). Kurt had saved up enough money to decorate it to the best of his tastes and Blaine hadn't had much say in the colour scheme but Kurt had let him pick the furniture as long as it matched.

It was so... _them_.

Kurt loved it with all his heart.

Right now it feel oppressive knowing his boyfriend was angry at him and had every right to be.

Kurt stopped when he reached the living room. The bedroom door was ajar and the light was off but down the small hall that led to the spare room and the bathroom a low light was seeping out from the open bathroom door.

He frowned and dropped his bag on the couch before making his way down. He stopped in the doorway and almost burst into tears right away. Blaine was crouching by the bathtub pouring in bath salts that were filling the air with rose and jasmine scents. There were bubbles and steam rising off the water. The low light was caused by the dozens of tiny candles set up in the room, Kurt's aromatherapy candles for stress relief.

"Blaine..."

Blaine looked up, pushing his curls out of his face and smiled tentatively at Kurt, noticing the tears in his eyes.

"Don't get the wrong idea," he teased. "I was pissed, really pissed, after the phone call but then... I realised you were probably really stressed. It isn't the first time you've taken your tension out on me."

"I'm so sorry," Kurt choked, brushing tears away.

Blaine smiled and stood, moving over to him and cradling his face gently between his hands. He pressed tiny kisses to Kurt's forehead, nose and mouth.

"I love you," Blaine whispered. "I would rather you come home and I make sure you feel better than have you come home and fight with you, hurting both of us."

"You'd have every right," Kurt sniffed. "I yelled at you for no reason. You were worried and I should have answered one of your texts instead of ignoring them."

"I should have checked the message machine like any smart person would have. We're both to blame a little so instead of playing that game, I forgive you, you forgive me and let me undress you so you can have a long soak in the bath followed by whatever dinner you want and one of my world-famous massages before bed."

Kurt blinked away more tears that trailed over Blaine's hands. Kurt took his hands away and kissed them both gently.

"I love you, so much," he whispered.

Blaine smiled and started taking off Kurt's clothes, kissing him gently in random places. Kurt shut his eyes and let his boyfriend take care of him, feelings of safety and comfort washing over him. All the tension left his body before he even slid into the water just from Blaine's soft touch and kisses.

Kurt got into the water and sank down, moaning in happiness at the hot water on his sore back.

Blaine smiled and picked up a cloth, washing Kurt's body was tenderness, loving shining out of his eyes as he did so. Kurt was still crying for a while, unable to believe he had lucked out with someone as amazing as Blaine. Most people would have thrown him out for what he did (and he'd acted that way before, as Blaine had pointed out) but Blaine was pampering him.

After Blaine shampooed and conditioned his hair, almost putting Kurt to sleep, he sat back on his heels.

"Aw, you stopped touching me," Kurt whined, opening his eyes and looking over at Blaine who was smiling happily.

"Don't go to sleep, baby, you'll drown," Blaine teased. "Now, you stay here and soak for as long as you want while I cook dinner for you. What do you want?"

"Anything," Kurt sighed. "It can wait. Join me."

"Nope. You need food." To emphasise his statement Kurt's stomach growled. Blaine chuckled as Kurt's cheeks flushed pink. "Now, what do you feel like?"

"You know how you make the most amazing satay-chicken with roasted cashews, vegetables and rice?" Kurt questioned.

"You feel like that?"

"Please."

"That'll take twenty minutes, tops," Blaine promised. He dropped a kiss onto Kurt's forehead before leaving. Kurt shut his eyes and soon the apartment was filled with the smell of Blaine's cooking and the sound of his voice singing softly. It started lulling Kurt off to sleep and he had to pinch himself to stay awake.

He felt like he was dreaming anyway. He'd come home expecting to have to sleep on the couch and grovel to Blaine for hours, get up early to make him breakfast in bed and clean the apartment, get the day off to do whatever he wanted just to gain his forgiveness but no, he comes home and Blaine has run the perfect bath, takes perfect care of him and is now cooking one of his favourite dishes.

Kurt assumed twenty minutes had passed because Blaine returned and picked up one of their big, fluffy white towels.

"Ready to eat?" he asked, still wearing his look of loving tenderness that is the same one he usually wears when they make love. Kurt nodded and Blaine helped him out, making Kurt roll his eyes and grin as he towelled him dry and gave him a bathrobe to wear.

"Do you plan to take advantage of me, Mr Anderson?" Kurt teased. Blaine grinned.

"Only if you're good." He laughed. "No, but I am giving you a massage after you eat, remember? Don't want to get your favourite oil on your pyjamas."

Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine close, holding him tight. Blaine's arms wrapped around his waist in response.

"I am so sorry," Kurt sighed. "I really am."

"I know."

Kurt pulled back and kissed Blaine quickly before he led him into the kitchen. Kurt ate while Blaine flitted around, doing last minute things. He cleaned up in the bathroom and in the kitchen then ran into the bedroom, lighting more candles and setting up a towel on the bed so that he could give Kurt a massage without getting any of the oil on their covers.

Kurt finished and put his plate and glass in the sink, flipping the lights off before joining Blaine in the bedroom.

Blaine was just wearing a pair of sweatpants and he turned when Kurt shut the door with a click.

"You're amazing," Kurt told him. "And you don't have to do this."

"Of course I do. You're stressed. I always do this when you're stressed. Now, lie down. Do you want the mango or the lily oil?"

"Mango," Kurt smiled, taking his bathrobe off and settling on the bed on his front. Blaine's massages really were the best. He had very talented hands. And a talented tongue. Hell, he was just one hundred percent talented.

"Can you sing?" Kurt requested, moaning as Blaine's fingers rubbed the knots out of his shoulders. Blaine obliged, starting to sing the first song that popped into his head and before long Kurt had fallen fast asleep from the feel of Blaine's hands and the sound of his voice.

Blaine smiled down at Kurt's form, moving away from him and packing up the massage oil. He moved Kurt as gently as possible but he was out cold. He only mumbled a slight protest as Blaine picked him up and put him under the covers. He put the towel and robe into the wash hamper and blew out the candles, sliding into bed and pulling Kurt close to him.

He had been incredibly angry and upset at the way Kurt had spoken to him earlier but with some thought he realised that if he couldn't look past something like that then how could they possibly last forever? He wanted to spend his whole life with Kurt so he needed to be able to compromise. Sometimes he had to put aside if Kurt did something he didn't like and just forgive and forget. This was one of those times. It wasn't like Kurt was the only one who snapped under stress. Blaine remembered his finals the previous year when Kurt had tried to snuggle up to him and he'd gone off his nut. Kurt had slammed the bedroom door two minutes later and Blaine had proceeded to spend the better part of two hours begging Kurt through the door to forgive him.

Relationships were about equal amounts of give and take, forgiveness, compromise and love. They were hard work and sometimes they hurt a lot. But in the end they were worth it.

Blaine buried his face against Kurt's shoulder and breathed in deeply.

Kurt was worth it.


	8. The Story of my Life

**Another get back together one. This is short and something I'd really like to see something similar happen to in the fourth season. It'll have a follow up chapter afterward because it ends kind of... abruptly but I wanted it to end that way. The song I've used is "The Story of my Life" by Neil Diamond, it's a beautiful song and I strongly recommend that you take a listen to it :) Enjoy the happy Klaine fluff ^.^  
**

* * *

Blaine fiddled with the cup in front of him as he observed Artie and Sam on stage singing. It wasn't that he didn't want to be here. Far from it. After having been to two and realising that not every single one is going to be like the Sadie Hawkins dance he actually enjoyed the prom but... seeing all his friends with somebody, knowing that he should have been here with a particular someone was just painful.

It hurt even more to see Santana and Brittany dancing together. Santana had made the effort to come back and go to Brittany's last prom with her. The fact that Blaine's situation should have been the same was killing him. And the fact that it was really his own fault that it wasn't made it even worse.

He sighed and started tracing random patterns on the table top with his finger.

Several feet away Brittany glanced over to Blaine and a pained looked appeared on her face.

"Should we ask Blaine to dance with us?" she questioned, looking at Santana. Santana looked over at him. "He's lonely, San."

Santana pulled Brittany closer, feeling more in love with her at her concern for other people.

"I thought he and Kurt were getting back on track," Santana mused.

"Well... yes. But then Blaine saw Kurt on a date with that old guy he works with. Well, he's not _that_ old, Blaine was just making it sound like he was some creepy guy when really he's like twenty five."

Santana giggled. "Jealous hobbit exaggerates, huh?"

Brittany nodded and released Santana. "I'm going to ask him to dance!"

Blaine looked up when Brittany bounced over to him, Santana attached to her hand.

"Um... hi," he said.

"Come dance with us," Brittany requested.

Blaine examined her hopeful face and then looked at Santana who was giving him a small sad smile.

"Britt, thanks for the offer but I'm happy here," Blaine told her. Brittany frowned at him.

"You don't look happy," she observed. Santana laughed.

"She's right Hobbit, come on, join us," she said.

A new song started. It was slow. A love song and Blaine shook his head adamantly. He gestured that the girls should go off and slow dance with the rest of the school and Santana, realising he wouldn't budge, pulled Brittany away with her.

Blaine cringed at the song. It just had to be one of _those_ songs didn't it...

_The story of my life is very plain to read,  
It starts the day you came,  
And ends the day you leave._

Blaine sighed and leant on the table, watching all of the couples gaze at each other, so sickeningly in love.

"Excuse me."

He froze and turned his head to the side.

"Is this dance taken?"

_The story of my life begins and ends with you,  
The names are still the same,  
And the story's still the truth._

He was wearing a midnight blue tuxedo, something fancy that Blaine had never seen before and he'd probably gotten from his boss... Isabelle? Yes, her name was Isabelle. It suited him and made his glasz eyes look a dark shade of blue that Blaine found entrancing. He stood slowly, unable to tear his eyes away from the beautiful face he'd spent so many nights dreaming about, wishing he could touch and kiss.

"No... it isn't," Blaine whispered. He held out his hand. "Would you dance with me?"

_I was alone,  
You found me waiting and made me your own.  
I was afraid,  
That somehow I never could be the man that you wanted of me._

"Sure," Kurt replied in a soft voice, his eyes shining. Blaine took his hand and led him onto the dance floor, one arm holding Kurt's waist and the other clutching their hands to his chest so Kurt could feel his heart beating heavily under his tux.

"Nervous?"

Blaine blushed. "Why are you here?"

_You're the story of my life,  
And every word is true.  
Each chapter sings your name.  
Each page begins with you._

Kurt frowned and didn't answer for a while as Blaine led them in a slow dance. His eyes skimmed the room landing on their friends who were watching the pair with held breath and expectant eyes. Brittany and Santana seemed to be waiting for the sign that everything was finally alright between them.

"I guess..." Kurt stopped and finally looked at Blaine meeting his eyes and Blaine realised he was holding his breath.

"Yes?"

_It's the story of our times and never letting go.  
And if I die today, I wanted you to know._

"I guess I wanted to come because... you were there for me when I asked you to come to my prom and I got voted Prom Queen."

Blaine was torn between crying because that hadn't been the answer he wanted and kissing Kurt because those memories were at the start of their relationship and it brought back so many feelings, all their hopes and dreams.

"Oh..." Blaine looked down and Kurt took his hand off his shoulder to lift his head back up.

"And I couldn't stay away. Even if you hated me. Even if you told me you never wanted to see me again. I couldn't stay away." His eyes were soft and Blaine realised he was finally forgiven for breaking up with him... Blaine took a shuddering breath and held back the flow of tears.

"I wouldn't want you to."

"Good."

_Stay with me here.  
Share with me, care with me,  
Stay and be near._

Kurt leant his head on Blaine's shoulder and sighed happily.

"Dad told me you got a scholarship to NYU," he commented. "He was so proud of you."

"I did," Blaine agreed, heart filling with warmth as he remembered telling Burt about his letter from NYU and his plan to use this to his advantage with Kurt. The man had smiled and congratulated Blaine and then smirked knowingly as Blaine started listing all the good things about going to New York.

"So... that would mean you wouldn't be too far from where I live. Have you... figured out where you're going to live?"

Blaine smiled and didn't reply. He didn't want to say anything. He wanted Kurt to ask him straight out.

_And when it began I'd lie awake every night,  
Just knowing somewhere deep inside,  
That our affair just might write..._

"There's a really great coffee shop right near my apartment building," Kurt said when Blaine hadn't answered him. "They make a pretty good medium drip. It's close to where I work and it's not far from NYADA which Rachel liked. It's... not far from NYU either."

Blaine continued to wait, noticing that Kurt refused to raise his head and look at him. His cheeks looked kind of pink.

_The story of my life.  
It's so very plain to read._

"I think you'd like the apartment, Blaine," Kurt said. "And the rent's reasonable... especially of someone else was helping me pay it. It would be easier for you... if you stayed with me."

Blaine laughed lightly. "Are you asking me to move in with you?"

Kurt finally raised his head, blushing furiously but he met Blaine's eyes.

"Yes. But there's one problem..."

_It starts the day you came,_

Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"It's a one bedroom place."

"I see. I don't think that's a problem."

Kurt's eyes lit up. "You don't?"

"Not at all."

_And ends the day you leave_


	9. The Story of my Life Part 2

**I got halfway through this and then got writer's block. It was sooooo irritating. But I managed to finish it tonight as well as write another one that I wanted to put up. I hope you enjoy this. Um... warnings: smut, top!Kurt, barebacking. It's really only mild smut, I didn't feel like writing anything hardcore right now, it's supposed to be more sweet than anything. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Is this the last of it?" Burt asked as he and Nathan Anderson dropped the last of the boxes in the living room of Kurt's apartment in New York. Nathan wiped his forehead and sat on the couch.

"It better be," he commented. "I didn't realise how many clothes you owned, Blaine, I would have put a stop to it if I'd known."

"It's not my fault!" Blaine said, emerging from the bedroom. "I didn't have nearly as many clothes before I started dating Kurt, blame him."

"Well when you transferred to McKinley there was no more uniform, you needed a wider variety of clothes to wear, honey," Kurt said from where he was cooking lunch for his father, Nathan and Blaine since they'd been busy moving Blaine's things into their apartment.

_Their apartment_. Kurt felt giddy every time he thought about it. Neither of them had said the words yet as he suspected he might cry the second Blaine said the word 'our' with 'apartment' or 'home'. Six months ago he'd thought he lost Blaine forever and now... Now everything was the way it was always supposed to have been.

"Yeah, yeah, you just like dressing me up," Blaine said, giving him a gentle look.

"Oh, that too." Kurt flashed him a smile. "Blaine, set the table."

"Yes, darling." Blaine gave him a dry look but did as Kurt requested. He stopped by Kurt and dropped a kiss on his cheek. "By the way, have I mentioned how much I love what you've done with this place?"

"Not yet." Kurt practically glowed with the compliments. "I uh..." He blushed a little. "I did decorate it with both us in mind even though we had broken up... It seems a little pathetic when I say it out loud but I'm glad I did."

Blaine's heart ached and he nuzzled Kurt's cheek, kissing it again. "You're amazing."

"I just love you. It was kind of hard though because the colour scheme kept making me think of you."

Blaine laughed and went to put the plates on the table while Kurt fixed a salad to go with their grilled chicken. He'd made a special cream sauce to go with it, one that he knew Blaine liked and Burt was banned from because it was far too creamy for him.

Their fathers watched them impassively, their expressions giving nothing away but something in the way they exchanged tiny smiles said everything.

"So, what are you going to do before your classes start?" Nathan asked Blaine as they ate lunch together.

"I was going to look for a part-time job and just get to know my way around," Blaine shrugged. "Kurt's still got a couple of days off so we were going to get through some of the things we... didn't get to do last year that we had planned to do together."

Kurt grimaced and there was an awkward silence until Burt decided to break it.

"Well, if you need a reference Blaine, I'll be happy to provide you with one," he said. Blaine grinned.

"Thanks, Burt, I'm sure having a US Congressman for a referee will land me whatever job I want," he chuckled. "I'll keep it in mind."

"See that you do."

They finished lunch and Burt and Nathan left. Blaine waited until he was sure that neither of them would be returning before turning and sweeping Kurt into his arms bridal style. Kurt giggled and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Let's start christening the rooms," Blaine whispered huskily, nipping at Kurt's jaw. Kurt shut his eyes and hummed as Blaine kissed up and down the column of his throat. "We should start right here." He turned and dumped Kurt on top of the dining table that they'd just cleared.

Kurt gasped as Blaine climbed up, straddling him. He removed his shirt and tossed it aside. Kurt looked up at him with a smile. He stroked one hand slowly down Blaine's chest, watching Blaine's eyes flicker in response, his muscles quivering under Kurt's touch.

"I missed you so much," Kurt whispered. "I will never take you for granted." He sat up and pressed light kisses over Blaine's tanned, muscled torso. "I love every part of you. Let me show you."

Blaine let out a tiny sound of happiness as Kurt shifted their positions so Blaine was lying on the table, Kurt's mouth pressing over every inch of skin on his body. Blaine shut his eyes and just relished the feeling of Kurt worshipping him.

After they'd started having sex they'd realised they both had a preference for how they did things. Blaine usually took control and they both liked that, Kurt liked feeling loved and Blaine loved taking care of Kurt and making sure he understood just how perfect and beautiful he was. But sometimes certain moods took over and they changed things around. Blaine was content to let Kurt be in control right now and to feel loved.

Kurt finished undressing Blaine, now kissing up and down his legs. He quickly took his clothes off and leant over Blaine, kissing under his ear. He rolled his hips down into Blaine and they both let out moans at the friction granted to them as their erections slid together. Blaine pulled Kurt's mouth to his and kissed him heatedly, their tongues twisting together. Kurt pulled away and kissed the tip of Blaine's nose. They met eyes, panting.

"Please," Blaine whispered. He couldn't remember ever feeling so needy.

"Please, what, baby?" Kurt asked, running a hand through his hair lovingly. "What do you want?" Kurt prevented Blaine from forming any coherent sentences when he ran a hand down and gripped Blaine tightly, stroking him a couple of times. "Do you want me, gorgeous? Do you want me inside you?"

Blaine nodded frantically.

Kurt smiled and kissed his neck very softly before nudging Blaine's legs apart and settling between them. He reached up and brushed his fingers against Blaine's lips. Blaine took his hand and sucked on Kurt's fingers, making sure to coat each one thoroughly in saliva. The last thing he wanted was Kurt to leave to find a bottle of lube somewhere in their apartment filled with moving boxes of Blaine's belongings.

Blaine released them and Kurt smiled at him before trailing his slick fingers down Blaine's six pack, leaving a line of saliva after them that he proceeded to blow on, making Blaine tense up. He traced Blaine's entrance slowly, watching his face.

"Kurt, don't be a tease," Blaine complained, fidgeting. Kurt grinned.

"Patience, love," he murmured as he pressed the first finger inside Blaine whose eyes rolled back in response. He took his time working Blaine open because it had been a very, very long time since they'd done things this way. Blaine was a trembling, incoherent mess by the time Kurt withdrew his hand.

He crawled up Blaine's body and kissed his mouth gently.

"You want to help me slick my cock, baby?" he breathed in Blaine's ear. Blaine sat up and pushed Kurt back slightly, running his tongue up and down Kurt's shaft. Kurt wound his fingers in Blaine's hair, trying to suppress the sounds desperate to escape at the feeling of his boyfriend's mouth. Blaine withdrew and laid back on the table, his eyes shut, sweat glistening over his skin as his chest heaved up and down in anticipation. Kurt stared down at him in wonder. Blaine looked so beautiful when he was wrecked and whimpering like this. How did he ever find this Greek God in human form?

Kurt hooked one of Blaine's legs over his shoulder to give him better access as he gently eased into him. He watched Blaine's face clench in pain and paused.

"It's okay, keep going," Blaine breathed. "I just need to get used to it again."

Kurt followed his wishes and stopped when he was buried all the way inside Blaine. He leant over him and kissed over his face. Blaine tilted his head and caught Kurt's lips with his.

"Love you," he whispered, eyes glistening. Kurt smiled and stroked his face.

"I love you too," he murmured in response.

"Move."

"I couldn't possible deny you anything," Kurt teased, thrusting into him slowly. He took his time, pulling Blaine closer and closer towards his edge at a pace that was almost _too_ slow for the younger teen. But it was agonisingly perfect. Love making in their apartment on their new dining table. They came one after the other, holding each other close in the afterglow.

Blaine stroked Kurt's back, humming contently, his eyes shutting.

"Hey!" Kurt protested, lifting himself up and tapping Blaine's cheek softly. "No sleeping. This is only the first room."

Blaine opened his eyes and smirked up at his boyfriend. "Well, then, we'd better get a move on. Which room next, Mr Hummel?"

Kurt dragged Blaine into the living room where they tumbled onto the cough in a tangle of limps and heated kisses.

* * *

"You really don't have to walk me to work, Blaine," Kurt teased as Blaine swung their arms between them.

"Oh but I really do," Blaine replied, leaning in and stealing a quick kiss from Kurt who blushed and smiled at him as they neared the building he worked in. "I'm not going to see you all day so I need to take as much time as I can."

Kurt smiled at him. What had he ever done without Blaine's smiling, loving presence in his life?

They walked into the lobby and Kurt turned around to say goodbye to Blaine. He leant forward, about to kiss him when someone called out his name and he froze, eyes going wide. Blaine noticed his tension and looked around to see who had spoken.

The man was tall, tanned, sandy brown hair and light green eyes. Blaine recognised him. He was the one Kurt had brought back to Lima, the one he'd seen him having dinner with at Breadstix. Blaine's hands tightened on Kurt's and he glowered towards the man.

Kurt turned and gave him a strained smile.

"Jason, hi," Kurt greeted.

"Nice to have you back," Jason said, his eyes travelling over Kurt making Blaine's eyes narrow further. "You look good."

"Um… thanks." Kurt's eyes slid towards Blaine. He knew how possessive his boyfriend could get. "This is Blaine. Blaine this is Jason."

They nodded at each other and Kurt watched Blaine's face carefully.

"Well, I should get going," Blaine said. He pulled Kurt in, surprising him with a much more heated kiss than the countertenor had been expecting. He whimpered as Blaine's tongue licked into his mouth, rubbing against his for a moment until Blaine pulled away. He leant closer, his hot breath ghosting over Kurt's ear. "Just remember… _you're mine_."

Kurt shivered at the words and low, possessive tone as Blaine pulled away, beaming at him as if he hadn't been furious a few moment ago.

"Bye baby, have a nice day!" Blaine said happily.

"Yeah… you too."

"I'll make sure I have a surprise for you when you get home."

Kurt watched Blaine as he walked backwards out of the building.

"What kind of surprise?" he wondered, his mind still racing. Blaine just smiled at him.

"The kind that'll have you _coming_ home right away instead of hanging around here after work."

Kurt didn't miss the inflection and he blushed brightly, knowing that everyone else in the lobby had heard too. Blaine just winked and left. Kurt chanced a glance at Jason who was looking bemused.

"He's unusual," he commented.

"I love him," Kurt sighed dreamily.

"So you did end up getting back with him then…" Jason hesitated. "Is it serious?"

Kurt stared at him and then laughed, brushing past him. "Of course it is, he's my whole life."


	10. One In A Million

**I love this one. I don't know why. I was listening to the song that I used and just HAD to write this. The song is 'One In A Million' by Miley Cyrus and though I hate her very much, her voice is sooooo irritating, I love that song and I can seriously imagine Darren singing it as Blaine. Oh and I actually made Blaine's dad mean for the first time ever. I actually think Blaine's dad just doesn't know how to be close to him anymore and is a really great guy deep down, I don't want Blaine's father to be a scumbag. Anywho, enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Blaine Anderson was in quite possible the worst mood in history.

He'd been woken up but his father yelling at someone over the phone before proceeding the hammer on Blaine's door and order him to get up and get ready for school.

He'd discovered he'd run out of hair gel so he was forced to wear a ridiculous looking hat to hide his unruly curls. His father had made an antagonising comment about it to him over breakfast which caused Blaine's hands to shake badly in anger and he'd split hot coffee on his favourite pair of jeans forcing him to have to change at the last minute.

He was running late and managed to get every red light on the way to school. He'd burst into AP Calculus fifteen minutes late and been given detention for it. Then the teacher had ordered him to sit beside Azimio who stole his hat and started making fun of him for his hair.

So basically, when Blaine made it to his locker between first and second period, he was ready to punch the next person who spoke to him in the face. Unfortunately, the next person to speak to him was his boyfriend.

A pair of hands slipped over his eyes as a sweet, melodic voice trilled "Guess who, honey!"

Blaine tensed and, as gently as he could, peeled Kurt's hands away from his eyes and pushed him back slightly. Kurt's eyes widened in hurt. The hurt disappeared to be replaced by amusement as he surveyed Blaine. He raised his eyebrows and smirked slightly.

"You're looking very… mismatched… and wrinked… and curly," Kurt teased, reaching up to play with Blaine's hair but he ducked away. The hurt returned to Kurt's face as Blaine glared at him.

"You know it's really great that my boyfriend's main concern is my shirt and pants not matching rather than if I'm having an alright morning," Blaine said darkly and Kurt's eyes widened.

"What? Why-"

Blaine slammed his hand on the locker, making Kurt flinch.

"Save it. Leave me alone."

"You know what? I will. Be moody or whatever! Don't take it out on me!" Kurt stalked off and Blaine swore softly as he opened his locker. This day just kept getting better and better. Blaine reached for his English novel and froze when his eyes landed on the Lima Bean takeaway cup with a purple post-it attached.

_Good morning, handsome. You're late. Hope this helps. I love you xoxo_

Blaine leant his head on the side of his locker, staring down at the cup. Kurt had obviously been waiting for him with his usual morning coffee but he'd been late to school and hadn't texted him so he'd put the coffee in his locker thinking he'd go there before class. Maybe if Blaine had stopped by and found the note he'd have been in a better mood and wouldn't have snapped at his boyfriend who was just being his usual gorgeous self.

Blaine's phone was flat since he'd forgotten to charge it the night before so he couldn't text Kurt to apologise to him and when he went to lunch Kurt was missing from their table.

"Whoa, dude, what happened to you?" Puck asked mockingly.

"Do not mess with me Puckerman, I'm not in the mood," Blaine growled, stabbing moodily at his lunch.

"What's wrong?" Tina asked worriedly. "Did you and Kurt fight because he seemed to be-"

Blaine winced and they all stared harder at him.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Blaine muttered.

"Just find him and blow him, it'll make him forgive you," Santana recommended. Blaine rolled his eyes. There was no way Kurt would let him be within five feet of him let alone undress him and get him off. When Kurt was angry it was very difficult for Blaine to get him to forgive him, especially when he was being a jerk like today.

Unless…

Blaine sat up a little straighter. He looked around and spotted their band at their usual table.

"I'll be back," Blaine commented. He had plans to make…

* * *

Kurt was beyond pissed.

How dare Blaine treat him that way? Kurt didn't care if Blaine hadn't gotten a wink of sleep, there was _no reason_ for him to take it out on his boyfriend. Of course, he actually did care if Blaine was upset, he just didn't like being treated like a criminal when it had nothing to do with him.

So he avoided Blaine all day. He started to feel bad about it by the time lunch rolled around. He was in the library, chewing his lip as he worried. There had been something wrong with Blaine and he probably just needed Kurt to listen to him and hold him and make him feel better but now they hadn't spoken since that morning. He finally decided to go and apologise and ask Blaine to tell him what was wrong but when he got into the cafeteria he couldn't find him. He looked around worriedly and walked over to the Glee table.

"Guys… have you seen Blaine?" he asked.

"Yeah, he was being all moody and grumpy and wouldn't talk to us, are you withholding sex because then I'd understand his mood?" Santana said. Kurt ignored her.

"We might have had a bit of a fight this morning," Kurt explained. "Where did he go?"

"No idea," Artie shrugged.

"He sort of jumped up and ran off suddenly," Rory explained.

Kurt frowned, chewing his lip again. He really needed to find Blaine but he was also hungry. He quickly grabbed and apple and went off in search of his dishevelled, curly-haired boyfriend.

And he didn't find him until the bell sounded and he made his way to the choir room.

Blaine looked a little more straightened up than he had that morning, his hair tamed slightly but still a curly mess that Kurt desperately wanted to run his fingers through. Blaine was chatting to the band, looking serious. Kurt tried to catch his eye but he refused to even acknowledge his presence. Great.

Sulking, Kurt sat beside Sam, and watched as Blaine rolled his head, cracking his neck. He still looked tense and unhappy. Maybe if Kurt could get him alone he might accept a massage. Blaine turned into a puppy when he got massaged and he couldn't feel anything other than contentment and sometimes arousal.

Mr Schue went to speak as everyone was seated but Blaine interrupted.

"If it's okay, I have something I need to say," Blaine said, avoiding everyone's eyes. Mr Schue nodded and sat down, looking at Blaine expectantly.

Finally, _finally_, Blaine looked up and met Kurt's gaze. The countertenor's heart melted at the adoration shining from Blaine's hazel orbs.

"Kurt, baby, I am so, _so_ unbelievably sorry for the way I acted this morning," Blaine said sincerely. "I was a total prick and you didn't deserve that. I seriously had the worst morning in history but I had no right to take it out on you. I love you, more than anything. And I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but the band started playing. It took Kurt a moment to recognise the song and he frowned because, really, Blaine, _Miley Cyrus_?

_How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were.  
I didn't think twice, or rationalise,  
'Cause somehow I knew,  
That there was more than just chemistry.  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me,  
But I figured it's too good to be true._

_I said 'pinch me, where's the catch this time?'  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky.  
Help me before I get used to this guy!_

Kurt blushed and smiled. Admittedly, this was a very sweet song. It was making him feel all fluttery inside like he used to when he first met Blaine. From the very first moment that he saw his face on that staircase. Blaine's eyes never left him as he sang.

_They say that good things take time,  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye.  
I thought the chances to meet somebody like you,  
Were a million to one.  
I can't believe it...  
Oh, you're one in a million._

_All this time I was looking for love,  
Tryin' to make things work,  
They weren't good enough,  
'Till I thought, 'I'm through',  
Said 'I'm done',  
And stumbled into the arms of The One._

Blaine walked up and held out his hands. Kurt took them and let out an undignified yelp as Blaine yanked him forward so he could sweep him into his arms and carry him over to the piano. Kurt was blushing furiously and everyone was watching the couple with identical smiles.

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff,  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough.  
When I'm mad at you,  
You come with your velvet touch._

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky.  
I have never felt so happy,  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes!_

Kurt was sitting on the piano and Blaine had hold of his hands, squeezing them as he gazed up into Kurt's eyes while he sang. Kurt smiled back and leant down to rub his nose against Blaine's as he launched into the second chorus.

_They say that good things take time,  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye.  
I thought the chances to meet somebody like you,  
Were a million to one.  
I can't believe it...  
Oh, you're one in a million._

_Yeah, yeah_

_All this time I was looking for love,  
Tryin' to make things work,  
They weren't good enough,  
'Till I thought, 'I'm through',  
Said 'I'm done',  
And stumbled into the arms of The One._

"I love you," Kurt whispered. "I'm sorry too."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for," Blaine whispered back before he continued to sing. Kurt's heart was melting, melting, melting as Blaine's eyes never left his. Where on earth did he find this boy? And what did he do to deserve him?

_I said 'pinch me, where the catch this time?'  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky.  
Help me before I get used to this guy!_

_They say that good things take time,  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye.  
I thought the chances to meet somebody like you,  
Were a million to one.  
I can't believe it..._

_Oh, yeah, yeah!_

Kurt jumped down from the piano and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, joining in to sing with him in the final chorus. Blaine bit back a laugh, tears shining in his eyes and Kurt smiled at him sweetly.

_They say that good things take time,  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye.  
I thought the chances to meet somebody like you,  
Were a million to one.  
I can't believe it…  
Oh, you're one in a million._

_You're one in a million…_

The rest of the club applauded and Kurt leant forward to kiss Blaine softly and gently.

"Come on," he whispered. He walked over and grabbed his bag, waving goodbye to everyone as he took Blaine's hand and dragged him out. Mr Schue looked like he wanted to say something but let them go. Kurt looked back at Blaine who was gazing at him with a funny expression.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You're beautiful," Blaine replied. "I am so sorry, Kurt."

"It's okay. We're gonna head to my place. You can tell me all about your terrible morning and then I promise I'll make you feel better."

Blaine smiled. "How?"

"Oh… you'll see…" The suggestive tone was couple with a wink that made Blaine wrap an arm possessively around Kurt's waist.

"I think that'll work," he commented lightly and Kurt giggled, snuggling closer to him, not caring who saw. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being you."

Kurt looked at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek before opening the passenger door of Blaine's car and ushering him in. He leant in and nuzzled his face into the crook of Blaine's neck.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll make sure you feel better," Kurt promised and Blaine grinned.

Suddenly, his day didn't seem so bad after all.


	11. The Story of my Life - Chandler V1

**Hey guys! Sorry about taking a while to get anything up, I've been super busy. Almost done though. In five weeks I'll be graduating so YAY! Anywho this is a prompt from jetsonastro24 who wanted Blaine meeting Chandler at NYU in the Story of my Life 'verse. I had fun with this and I couldn't decide how I wanted Chandler to act so this is one version and I'm working on an alternate ending so... I'll get that one up soon, maybe, I have to find time to write between studying. Okay, please enjoy ^.^  
**

* * *

By the end of Blaine's first week of classes at NYU he was starting to get a feel for how things were supposed to run. However, he was starting to feel the two years of public school when he found himself feeling very behind in his English Literature class. He knew he would have been either at or above par had he stayed at Dalton but since he'd been at McKinley for two years, his knowledge was a little behind the level expected of the class.

So, on the Friday afternoon of his first week, he was in the auditorium with all of the Freshman and Sophomore Performing Arts majors, but instead of listening to Music and Drama professors talking about the school winter musical, he was going over a study guide for the novels they were studying in Lit.

"Hey," someone whispered. Blaine didn't realise he was being spoken to until the guy next to him poked him particularly hard. He looked up angrily and then smiled when he realised that the blonde kid was just trying to get his attention. "I understand completely how hard the Lit course is but if they see you not paying attention you'll be in heaps of trouble – like getting stuck as a curtain puller for the musical trouble. I'd put it away."

Blaine blushed slightly and slid the book back into his bag. "Thanks," he whispered.

"Not a problem. Chandler Khiel."

"Blaine Anderson."

They smiled at each other before returning attention to their professors. Blaine chewed his lip thoughtfully. He felt a little bad but he'd formed a deep resentment over the name Chandler since his junior year of high school. He'd never been able to watch _Friends_ since the texting debacle that caused his first big fight with Kurt. However this guy seemed really nice so Blaine decided to ignore his former prejudices. It would be good to have a friend. He had been too busy this week to look into making any so the only people he really knew were Kurt, Rachel and Kurt's boss Isabelle who came to dinner with them at least once a week. He needed his own friends too.

When they were dismissed Blaine turned to Chandler with a smile but before he could say anything the boy started to speak. He talked a lot and very fast, Blaine noticed. He had round glasses and sandy blonde hair. And a big nose. But Blaine found him a little endearing.

"You know if you're having trouble in the Lit class, we have a study group for those of us who are taking it as a minor," Chandler was explaining. "We've got people from every year which is great because the Seniors are so helpful with the underclassmen work that they remember doing and giving us tips on what to expect in class or in the exams."

Blaine blinked, trying to absorb all of that in one go.

"I am kind of having a bit of trouble," he admitted.

"Oh, wonderful! I mean, not wonderful that you're having trouble but wonderful because that means that you'll come and join us right? There are so many lovely people in the group. It'll be a great chance for you to meet people and make friends, especially since you're a freshman and from your accent I'm guessing you're from the same area as I am."

"I'm from Ohio and yes, I'll join." Blaine was holding back laughter. Did he ever stop talking? He was so excitable. And Kurt thought he was a puppy, he had nothing on this guy.

"I'm from Ohio too! Oh, small world."

Blaine frowned. _Don't be stupid, there has to be more than one Chandler in Ohio._

Blaine walked off with Chandler and they sat down to coffee and got to know each other before Blaine realised he should go home and get dinner ready for when Kurt got home from work.

"Listen, I need to get home," Blaine commented. "I like to have dinner waiting for my boyfriend so I'm just-"

"Of course, don't let me keep you!" Chandler chirped, waving his hand. "It was so great to meet you Blaine."

"You too." Blaine stood up, putting his bag over his shoulder.

"Our study group is meeting Monday after classes," Chandler explained. "We're meeting in the library so..."

"Sure, I'll come along." Blaine smiled and waved goodbye before heading out. He was glad that he could walk from NYU to his and Kurt's apartment. It was a great way to wind down at the end of the day. So by the time Kurt walked through their front door Blaine was singing as he flitted around the kitchen cooking dinner.

"It looks like someone had a good day," Kurt mused, eyes sparkling as he walked into the kitchen. He dropped his bag on the table and jumped up onto the preparation bench. Blaine turned and beamed at him. He walked over and pried Kurt's legs apart, slotting himself between them and pulling Kurt's face down to kiss him deeply.

"Mmm," Kurt hummed. "You _are_ in a good mood aren't you?"

Blaine chuckled and pulled away, his hands on Kurt's hips as he looked up into his shining eyes. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's curls and studied his face.

"So, what are we doing this weekend, gorgeous?" Kurt wondered.

"Let's start with dinner and a very early night in," Blaine suggested. "And we'll go from there."

Kurt smiled. "Sounds good to me, honey."

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks Blaine found himself falling into a wonderful pattern. He made friends with a bunch of people in his classes but he found himself spending most of his time with Chandler. He found himself bemused over their friendship. He was a generally accepting person so not a lot of people really got on his bad side but he was sure that normally he would find Chandler's incessant chatter irritating but he just found it kind of adorable. The guy was really nice and always willing to give Blaine a hand. Plus he now had a coffee buddy between lectures.

Then after great days in classes he would come home and spend each evening with Kurt. It was just perfect. No hiding. They could walk through Central Park holding hands and kiss in public on their dates. Then they could go home and make slow, worshipful love in any room they desired without worrying about someone walking in on them. Nothing was holding them back. He could finally show off his boyfriend and brag about him whenever someone asked if he had someone special.

So, it was with great excitement that Blaine offered to host their study group as his apartment. He wanted his new friends to meet Kurt.

"I for one am definitely looking forward to meeting your beau," Chandler said as Blaine invited he and the last few members of their study group inside. They were set up in the living room with snacks and they'd ordered pizza. Kurt wouldn't be happy with that but he was going to be home late anyway, Blaine would cook him something healthy if he wanted. Oh yeah, he was so whipped, but it was great.

"Beau?" one of the girls, Christina asked incredulously. "What planet are you from?"

Chandler looked offended and Blaine stifled a laugh. He phone vibrated and he checked the message.

_Good news, handsome, don't have to stay after all. Be home in fifteen xoxo_

Blaine smiled.

"Kurt's going to be here soon," Blaine explained. "He'll have a heart attack when he sees all of this junk food. He might even kill me."

The others laughed a little and they settled down and got to work. They were so immersed in their studies that they didn't hear the front door open signalling Kurt's arrival. He walked into the apartment, taking off his coat and stopped at the sight of the college students in a heated debate about Jane Austen and feminism.

Only half the group were really participating. Kurt's eyes found Blaine sharing a laugh with a blonde male. They were leaning close as they whispered and Kurt felt a tiny twinge of jealousy until the blonde moved his head and Kurt glimpsed his face.

He froze.

"No freaking way," he whispered and before anyone could spot him he darted into the kitchen. Blaine looked up at that moment.

"Kurt!" he called. He didn't get an answer so he excused himself, grateful to get away from the argument.

"Bring him out here!" Christina called. "We need to meet this boy!"

Blaine laughed and stepped into the kitchen where he found Kurt pressed against the counter with a hand over his mouth. Blaine's smile faded.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I... you... what..." Kurt's eyes were wide. "You and Chandler seem really close..."

"Kurt, no, don't be silly, he's the one... Wait..." Blaine stepped towards Kurt slowly, his heart sinking. "How do you know his name?"

Kurt took a deep breath, his eyes fluttering shut so he didn't have to see Blaine's face as he responded.

"That's Chandler."

"Yes he's-"

"No, Blaine. That's _Chandler_," Kurt insisted, glancing sideways at his boyfriend whose jaw dropped.

"You mean...?"

Kurt nodded slowly. "I told you he was going to NYU, remember?"

"He said he was from Ohio but I just..." Blaine peeked out the doorway at him, all his warm feelings towards the boy suddenly dissipating. He turned to Kurt. "What do we do?"

"I don't want him to see me," Kurt explained. "Oh god, I don't want him to see me."

"Why?" Blaine asked casually. Kurt examined his face and noticed how his jaw tightened just a fraction.

"That's why," Kurt pointed out. "If he starts being friendly with me you'll go all possessive. I don't particularly want to add exhibitionism to our list of kinks right now."

Blaine chuckled slyly and Kurt smacked him upside the head.

"Sorry. What do you want me to do?"

"Distract him and I'll hide out in the bedroom."

Blaine pouted a little. "I wanted to show you off."

Kurt's face softened and he pulled Blaine in. He pressed several soft kisses to the corner of his mouth.

"Too far away," Blaine whined. Kurt giggled and kissed him properly. "That's better." He wound his arms around Kurt's waist, trapping him close.

"Blaine," Kurt giggled. "You have friends out there."

"And? I want to kiss you." Blaine proceeded to do just that until they were interrupted.

"Blainers, seriously, we need your opinion we-" Chandler froze in the doorway as the couple leapt apart, Kurt flushing and Blaine looking torn between smirking and throwing a punch. He hadn't thought about Chandler for a long time. He thought his resentment towards the previously faceless individual had dissipated somewhat but knowing now that his supposed friend had nearly torn them apart he felt the anger come back tenfold.

"Kurt?" Chandler said, his face lighting up. "Oh my god, Kurt I..." He trailed off, his eyes sliding between Kurt and Blaine and suddenly his eyes widened, almost comically. "Oh. Oh my god... _oh_..."

Kurt made sure to look anywhere but that the two boys in his kitchen. Blaine was wondering which part of Chandler would be the best part to use to throw him out of the apartment.

"This just got sufficiently awkward," Chandler muttered. "How did I not make the connection? Ohio... Blaine... Kurt..." He shook his head and looked at Blaine. "How did _you_ not make the connection?"

"I'm clueless sometimes," Blaine said coolly. "I did think once but I told myself I was being stupid."

"Blaine, come on, seriously, I thought we were friends."

"Yeah well, I'm suddenly rethinking that."

"Blaine," Kurt groaned. "Really? It was over a year ago! I apologised to you profusely. Remember the months and months of make-up sex we had over that? I'm sure I still have marks somewhere from your newly discovered possessiveness."

"Okay, wow, too much info," Chandler said, cheeks tinting pink.

Blaine smiled smugly and Kurt pressed his fingers to his temples.

"I really don't want to be here right now," he sighed. "You two fight this out or whatever. I'm going to bed."

Kurt walked out leaving Blaine alone with Chandler who watched him go with a strange mix of emotions on his face that Blaine wanted to smack off. Chandler looked back at him warily.

"You know, he never told me he had a boyfriend and we stopped texting once he told me," he said softly. "I'm not a boyfriend thief."

Blaine bit his lip at Chandler's anxious expression.

"You know we'd never had a proper fight until you," Blaine said softly. "Sure we'd had disagreements and once we stopped talking for a day because I tried to convince him to have sex with me in the back of my car when he was drunk but that was never a fight. Not one in over a year. Until you."

Chandler scuffed his toe on the floor, avoiding Blaine's eyes.

"He's gorgeous," Chandler murmured.

"Not helping."

"No, just listen," Chandler said, finally looking up. "He's gorgeous and as soon as I saw him I knew he was gay. I mean, come on, how many gay teens are there in Ohio? It gets lonely, I'm sure you understand that. I just thought he was so adorable and so beautiful and so fashionable, I couldn't resist. I had no idea you even existed. Can you really blame me?"

Blaine groaned and folded his arms. "I had this argument in my mind a million times. I wanted to find you. Demand why you tried to break up a perfectly happy couple and then I realised you didn't know and in reality the whole thing was actually my fault."

Chandler tilted his head, eyes wide. "Come again?"

"I was avoiding Kurt a lot. It's a long story but basically I was distant, he felt unloved and you were an available admirer who made him smile. I'm the only one who's supposed to do that so that's why I was so angry but... it was my fault I guess."

Blaine looked embarrassed.

"You guys seem perfectly happy now," Chandler offered hopefully.

Blaine smiled. "We are. I guess I just didn't like having that all hit again. Truce?"

Chandler shook his head and held out his hand. "Friends?" He smiled hopefully and Blaine rolled his eyes, trying to fight back a smile.

"Friends," he agreed and accepted the handshake. "But give me some time to get used to it."

"Sure."

"And, he's mine, keep your eyes to yourself."

Chandler blushed and nodded in understanding. "You know, I can see now I had absolutely no chance."

Blaine smiled happily and walked past him into the living room, joining in the discussion as if nothing had happened. Chandler sat in a different spot, unwilling to push Blaine by sitting beside him again. The others exchanged slightly confused glances but said nothing.

After a while of boisterous discussion Kurt poked his head out of the bedroom and smiled in relief when he noticed Chandler was intact and Blaine was smiling genuinely. He skipped over and leant down to the seat Blaine was sitting in, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and kissing his temple.

"What are you guys working on?" he questioned.

"Jane Austen," Chandler groaned.

"And feminism," Christina added. "It's fun." She rolled her eyes and smiled up at Kurt. "So you're Blaine's boyfriend... Nice work, Blainers, he's gorgeous."

Kurt blushed while Blaine smiled proudly. Blaine introduced Kurt to everyone and he dropped into Blaine's lap, offering his opinion to the discussion while snuggled against his boyfriend's chest earning crooning from the girls and smirks from the guys.

Blaine looked down at Kurt's soft smile and had another of those moments where he realised just how lucky he was to have Kurt in his life. He looked around at his friends and for probably the first time in his entire life couldn't find a single thing he would change in his life. He was in the city of his dreams, living with the man of his dreams, studying what he wanted to study and making friends who totally accepted him for who he was.

Life was, for once, absolutely perfect.


	12. White Horse

**This is angsty, I'm just getting my feels out about that rumour going around that is sounding more and more true every minute and I'm so terrified it is, so here's my take on it. I cried writing this. The title comes from the Taylor Swift song. Okay fandom, we have to hold on and we can get through these dark days together. We are a fandom who cheer and cry together so I don't feel alone in my sadness over this whole ordeal. We're all here for each other, that's why I love our fandom. Anyway, enjoy... or, cry, either way.  
**

* * *

Kurt curled underneath the covers on his bed. He was curled tight into a ball, the entire bed shaking with the force of his sobs. He had never experienced this feeling before: like someone had taken a jagged piece of glass and was ripping repeated through his chest with it. He could literally feel his heart shredding and his life shattering, tearing.

He had cheated.

Actually cheated.

Not just theoretically cheated like when Kurt had texted Chandler.

But he actually gone to that guy's house. Had been in his bed. Had shared his body with somebody who wasn't Kurt. Kurt was the only one who was supposed to have Blaine's body. Nobody else was allowed to touch it, kiss it, experience the pleasure it could bring.

Or that was what he thought.

When Blaine was crying during _Teenage Dream_ Kurt knew something was wrong but he thought that Blaine just didn't want to do the long distance or was feeling neglected or just missed him or didn't love him. But no, he was wracked with guilt because he'd cheated.

_Well at least he feels guilty..._

_...But his pain has got nothing on mine!_

Kurt heard his door open and he froze. It could be Rachel she had her own problems.

"...Kurt?"

Kurt flinched and let out a keening sound that he tried to stifle. Blaine sounded like he had a bad head cold from the crying.

_Of course_ he came back here. Where else would he go?

Kurt whimpered when he heard footsteps approaching.

_Don't touch me, please don't touch me, I can't take it. I know someone else has been allowed to touch you so don't touch me._

"Kurt, please, please, at least look at me," Blaine whispered, his voice shaking. The bed dipped and Kurt let out another loud sob because he couldn't bear Blaine that close to him. He heard his (ex?) boyfriend take a shaking breath and make a whimpering sound. "I know you can't forgive me and I don't want or expect you to but you have to look at me, you have to know it's killing me."

Kurt held in another of those keening sounds and he felt Blaine shift closer and pull the covers off him. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, body still shuddering violently. Blaine curled around him and Kurt whined and felt a fresh round of body-wracking sobs begin.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry," Blaine sobbed. "I hate myself, you could never hate me more than I do. I hate myself for doing something I was so against. I hate myself for this most of all, hurting the person I love most in the entire universe."

Kurt's shaking was joined by Blaine's as he stifled his sobs in Kurt's shoulder.

"Please don't hate me," Blaine said quietly. "Just... _Please_. I don't think I could take it."

Kurt took a deep breath and flipped himself over in Blaine's arms, moulding his body to the younger boy's and clutching him.

"I... don't," Kurt whined pitifully. "That's why... it... hurts." He hiccupped between his words. "I don't... I can't..."

Blaine starting crying harder at Kurt's words.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Blaine started murmuring as he cried against Kurt.

They cried together for a long time and Kurt knew he shouldn't. He should have kicked Blaine out. He shouldn't have even let him back in the apartment, let alone in his arms. But that's the thing about love. There's no explanation for the things you do for those you love. Love can look past these kinds of things. Kurt knew he should hate Blaine, knew he should end it, knew he should never forgive or trust him but the deep, long-lasting love he felt for the boy in his arms was so much stronger than the betrayal at what Blaine had done.

"Why?" Kurt eventually asked, tears still leaking from his eyes but his sobs subsided.

Blaine raised his head and met Kurt's eyes. Kurt was once again struck by Blaine's beauty and the fact that he looked gorgeous even with red, puffy eyes from crying, dishevelled hair from tugging at it in anger and angst and a swollen lip from biting it to stop himself crying out as he cried.

Blaine just stared at him for a long time and Kurt pushed away the urge to kiss away the tears sparkling on his cheeks.

He couldn't bear the thought of kissing Blaine now that he knew someone else had.

"Was it Sebastian?" Kurt asked suddenly and Blaine's eyes widened.

"No! No, it was some guy... Eli... he friended me on Facebook," Blaine finally choked out.

Kurt sniffed, unable to decide if that was better or worse. He supposed it really made no difference, it was still cheating. Actually, he found it awful that Blaine knew the guy's name. He thought he might have felt better if it was an anonymous one-night stand. But if Blaine knew the guy's name he could have moaned it against his skin like he did Kurt's name when they were tangled together.

Kurt shook away the image and retracted his arms from Blaine. Someone else had held him. He had held someone else.

"No," Blaine whimpered. "Please, don't. Let me keep holding you." He buried his face in the crook of Kurt's neck.

"I can't," Kurt said, fresh tears streaming down his cheeks (how many could he possibly have left?) as he pushed at Blaine gently. "I can't... Someone else has held you... I can't..."

"Don't," Blaine said and he pushed Kurt onto his back and hovered over him, pinning him down with his extra strength that Kurt didn't have the will to fight. "I only want your arms. I only want your body. I don't want anyone else's."

"Then why?!" Kurt practically shouted. "Just tell me why!"

"I don't know," Blaine choked, lowering himself onto Kurt and crying into his chest. "I don't know."

"I..." Blaine tried to pull himself together but he just broke down again so Kurt waited, stroking hair because Blaine in pain made him feel ever worse. He could never stand when Blaine was hurting and right now was no exception despite the circumstances.

"I... you didn't want me anymore," Blaine whispered. "I thought that."

"Blaine-"

"You stopped answering my calls. I was... lonely. I was hurt. I was also a little pissed off." All of this was hard to distinguish between Blaine's broken sobs and his voice muffled in Kurt's shirt but Kurt managed to make it out. "He was there. I felt sick when I said yes. I felt sick when I drove there. I felt sick as soon as he touched me."

Kurt cringed, imagining someone else hands on Blaine.

"But... I didn't end up... doing... everything," Blaine choked out.

Kurt froze. "What?" He tugged on one of Blaine's curls to get his attention because he'd succumbed to tears yet again. "Blaine! What do you mean?"

"I mean," he coughed slightly and raised his head to look at Kurt, "that when he started trying to take my clothes off I felt like I was going to be sick so I asked him to stop for a second. He left to get me water when I told him I was feeling funny and while he was gone I realised there was no way I could do it so I left. But god, I can't believe I even considered it, I can't believe I let it go as far as I did. I can never be sorry enough Kurt, I love you." And he curled closer to Kurt's chest, clutching his shirt tightly and crying softly and more quietly. These tears were more heartbreaking to Kurt because he could practically feel Blaine's anguish and guilt seeping into his shirt with the tears.

But he couldn't think of that right now. He was staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes, no more tears.

"You didn't... you didn't sleep with him then?"

Blaine shook his head.

"You didn't sleep with him." Kurt's hand returned to Blaine's hair. "You didn't have sex."

Blaine peeked up at him curiously. "What are you thinking?"

"I love you," Kurt whispered. Blaine's eyes shone with more tears.

"Please don't say that. I don't deserve it."

"Oh, baby, stop crying for a minute," Kurt whispered. He made Blaine looked him in the eyes. "I thought... when you were telling me... I thought you..."

Blaine shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "Doesn't matter. I still cheated. I cheated on the person I love most and I should never have even considered it. I'm an awful person. I don't deserve you. I've never deserved you but especially now."

Kurt didn't respond. Yes, Blaine still cheated and he was still hurting but a tiny part of the pain had disappeared. The betrayal hadn't been what he thought. Blaine still belonged to him and him alone.

Kurt wrapped his arms tight around Blaine and shut his eyes, feeling them take breaths together and their hearts beating in perfect sync, just like always.

Maybe it would all be okay...


	13. Missing Scene 404

**SPOILERS! If you haven't yet watched "The Break-Up" do not read until you have. This is how the missing scene went, I think, before Blaine leaves New York. God, how could they do that to us? How could they mutilate such a beautiful, genuine, character? Blaine had so much integrity and so many morals, why would he do this? I cannot wrap my head around it. I need cuddles and I need them fast. I can't believe this. I don't understand. I just... oh wow, I'm crying again. When Blaine smiled at the 'Want to come over?' message I wanted to slap him and scream at him and I just started sobbing because, my god, I felt like I'd been punched in the gut. Blaine and Kurt are my favourite characters, they're the reason i started watching Glee and now they've done this, they've altered such a gorgeous man and made him do something that I honestly thought he would NEVER do. How could they? Damn you Ryan Murphy, I barely stopped crying while I watched that. I need ice cream. And beer. And just... anything to help me drown my sorrows. Glee marathon, here I come!  
**

**Anywho let's cry together. Enjoy the missing scene from 404.  
**

* * *

Blaine felt a little relief and a lot of trepidation when he walked out of Kurt's room and saw that thankfully only Kurt was up, his back to Blaine, frozen in whatever action he'd been in when he'd heard him approach.

"Um," Blaine said softly. "Look… I need to go back to Lima. Dad called… you know how he is." He chuckled weakly and then sighed when it got no response from Kurt who hadn't even twitched yet. "Kurt, I… Can you at least look at me… please?"

He waited and after what seemed like the longest time Kurt turned and fixed him with a neutral expression but Blaine knew him well enough to see the pain in his eyes, to see the slight quiver in his jaw that meant he was close, so close, to tears. He wanted to wrap Kurt in his arms and never let go but he had no right, not anymore.

Were they broken up or still together?

"I… I love you," Blaine choked out, his eyes filling with tears. "I love you so much and I am more sorry than you can even imagine. I feel sick to my stomach about what I did. I know I don't deserve it but I want, I _need_ you to forgive me, baby, please. I'm going to go back to Lima but I'm not going home… you're my home Kurt and once again I'm leaving my heart and half my soul behind because they're with you always."

There was no change in Kurt's expression but he averted his eyes for a moment.

"I'm still going to call you every day even if you never pick up. I'll still text you. And I'll… try to Skype you I guess. I still love you, more than anything or anyone in the world. I really, really wish I could take it back. So… I'm going to leave now. I'll miss you."

Blaine picked up his bag and turned to the door when Kurt finally spoke.

"Yeah, well, don't miss me too much, wouldn't want you to 'just hook up' with someone again," Kurt muttered and Blaine thought he wasn't meant to hear it.

It was like a punch in the gut.

But he knew he deserved it.


	14. It's Not Right, But I still Love You

**Oh look it's another one of those how they get back together fics. Hehe. Sorry, I have about fifty scenarios bouncing in my brain and I might even end up writing all of them. Anywho I'm rather fond of this one because well, I love Wes, like alot, and he's in this one :) Enjoy. Song used is 'The Other side of the Door' by Taylor Swift of which I hate to change one line of lyrics because 'little black dress' doesn't work with a guy singing, I hope the lyric is alright, I felt pretty clever when I came up with it. Anyway, enjoy. Oh and soft-core smut warning with a top!Kurt. You know I've only written two smut scenes with Kurt as top and both of them were for this collection of one shots. And I apologise for any typos, it's over 9000 words and I haven't done a proper proof read. Okay, I'll let you read in peace.  
**

* * *

Blaine sat in his car for a long time, staring at the familiar house he'd spent so many weekends at, hanging out, playing video games, singing, pretending he actually had a real family. He hadn't been there for a long time, not since Wes graduated and he started going to McKinley instead of Dalton but he was there now because he needed someone, desperately and he didn't know who else to turn to.

Wes had been his best friend until he met Kurt. The first person to speak to him at Dalton, who showed him around and forced him to join the Warblers. Wes brought him out of his shell. He listened to Blaine when he finally opened up about the Sadie Hawkins dance and held him as he cried.

Wes had been the first one to see Blaine's feelings for Kurt before Blaine himself even knew he had them.

Wes was the only person he could go to.

He wouldn't be judged. He would be listened to, loved and helped.

Yet Blaine couldn't get out of the car.

The last time he'd seen Wes had been after his eye surgery at the start of the year when he'd come home from Dartmouth specifically to see Blaine and go off his nut at the Warblers – even reintroducing them to his gavel – for what they had done. Blaine had been worried that college might have made it awkward for Wes to still be his friend but they'd been the same with each other.

But now... now what would happen? What would Wes think of him?

Blaine shook his head.

"Don't be a coward," he hissed. "You got yourself in this mess anyway. Right Blaine, courage."

And he winced.

That word...

Blaine sighed and his head snapped up when the front door of the house opened and Wes's mother appeared, dressed up and heading somewhere important. Blaine took a deep breath and forced himself to be a man and got out of his car, approaching the house warily.

Mrs Montgomery looked up at him and her eyes widened in surprise before a smile appeared on her face.

"Blaine Anderson, it's been a long time since I've seen you here," she greeted warmly.

"Well..." Blaine couldn't really think of a response at this time. "Um... I heard Wes was home this weekend... I really need to see him."

Mrs Montgomery searched his face, her eyes narrowed. She looked concerned about him as she took in his expression. Blaine knew he looked like hell, he felt like it too. So when her face creased in worry he understood and she told him Wes was in his room, finishing a paper. Blaine thanked her and went inside, not pausing to let memories soak in as he wandered upstairs and down to Wes's bedroom.

The former Warbler was hunched over a large text book and didn't even notice Blaine's presence until he sighed and rapped his fist on the doorway loudly. He jumped and spun around, mouth open to speak but he froze when he took in Blaine.

"Blaine!" he called joyously and leapt up, rushing to pull Blaine into a tight hug that he returned half-heartedly. "You know, I was going to come see you this afternoon and I-" Wes frowned when he pulled away and managed to take in Blaine's face. Dull eyes. Scruffy, ungelled hair. Stubble due to his apathy. Frown lines. No sign of a smile anywhere.

Blaine couldn't even find any happiness at the fact that he was seeing Wes for the first time in almost a year.

"You look like shit," Wes said and Blaine grimaced. Wes pushed him over and forced him to sit on his bed, hands on his shoulders and eyes shining with concern. "What's going on with you?"

Blaine felt a lump form in his throat and suddenly he was fighting back tears.

One escaped.

"I screwed up, Wes," he managed to get out before the floodgates opened. Wes bundled him into a warm embrace and rocked him slightly. Blaine felt like a freshman again, crying into Wes's chest as he relived the horrors of the Sadie Hawkins dance for the first time to someone other than a psychologist.

"I don't mean to be insensitive but this is my favourite shirt," Wes said hesitantly when Blaine's sobs had subsided into tiny whimpers, humour almost gone completely due to his worry but Blaine managed to pick it up and lifted his head, wiping his eyes and smiling apologetically.

He felt a little better after crying on someone's shoulder for a good ten minutes.

"You're scaring me Blaine."

"I cheated on him," Blaine said quickly and Wes's mouth fell open. Blaine watched him fight to compose himself, an array of emotions shooting across his face. At one point he looked like he was thinking about strangling Blaine. His hand twitched towards his iPhone on his bedside table the next second and Blaine wondered if he was considering calling Kurt... or David... or any of the Warblers.

It took almost five minutes for Wes to say something while Blaine fidgeted and picked at a spot on his jeans.

"I... I don't understand," Wes finally sighed. "Tell me what happened. Start from the beginning and don't leave anything out."

So Blaine spoke, starting with telling Kurt to go to New York, to missing him and feeling like their relationship was going to fall apart, meeting Eli on the internet and going to his house. His guilt and self-loathing forcing him to go to Kurt and admit what had happened. To now, four weeks without a single word from Kurt.

"I don't even know if we're officially broken up," Blaine whispered, his head tucked into the crook of Wes's neck. "He hasn't said a word to me since I told him. And you know what? My initial plan went bust."

"What do you mean?" Wes asked.

"I had planned on dropping to my knees and begging for forgiveness until I lost my voice," Blaine explained. "I bought him flowers, I sang _Teenage Dream_ to him, breaking down halfway through but when I told him instead of begging I ended up defensive, trying to justify myself. What kind of an idiot am i?"

"A huge one," Wes explained and Blaine nodded in agreement. "Why would you do that Blaine? I thought you loved him!"

"I do, he's the love of my life. But what kind of man, what kind of person, does that to the love of their life? A bastard, that's who. I don't deserve him. I know that. But... I just..."

"Blaine, this was four weeks ago, why didn't you call me?"

"I was waiting for him to be ready to talk to me," Blaine explained. "But then on Friday I saw that he went on a date with this guy... Chase, or something. It hurt so much. I know I have no claim to him now but... we're not actually broken up. I thought he'd at least tell me he couldn't give me a second chance before dating someone else."

He started crying again and Wes pulling back into another hug, rubbing his back and sighing unhappily.

"I'm not happy with you, Blaine," Wes murmured.

"I knew you wouldn't be. Go ahead and hate me, it doesn't matter. Nobody can hate me more than I hate myself right now."

"But this isn't unfixable," Wes explained. "You were stupid and you made a mistake. People make mistakes all the time. It's just a matter of convincing Kurt that you've learnt from it, you won't hurt him like that again, he can trust you, you love him and nobody will ever love him the way you do."

Blaine smiled a little. "I can't live without him but what if it doesn't work?"

"It will, Blaine. The thing is though, that what you did was ridiculous. Your relationship showed the first sign of hard work and you ran off to someone else, that's stupid. Long distance relationships are hard but not impossible and the way to make them work is through communication. You didn't communicate you just-"

"I tried to."

"Stop that. You need to stop trying to justify what you did. It won't win you any favours. Kurt's in the adult world now Blaine, he needs an adult relationship so you need to grow up a little faster and start making adult decisions instead of acting like a petulant child, alright?"

Wes's stern tone made Blaine look up and nod. He lifted himself away from Wes.

"What do I do?"

* * *

Kurt was busy tapping a pen against his desk and staring blankly at the wall in front of him. It was a slow day, thank god, and he had the chance to take a small break so he was trying to relax. But it was impossible. Relaxing had been impossible for him for almost four weeks now. He hadn't been sleeping or eating well, he was sure he looked like hell but nobody said anything to him about it. It was just that he was finding it hard to come to terms with the ache in his chest and the heavy weight in his gut that were constantly reminding him that the unthinkable had indeed happened.

And he still had no idea how to deal with it.

He continued his musings until someone sat down on his desk, putting a cup of coffee in front of him and startling him out of his reverie.

"Chase, you scared me," Kurt said.

_"You scared me."_

_"Good because I'm actually Marley's ghost and I'm here to tell you to stop studying so hard."_

Kurt forced a smile onto his face, hoping it looked genuine.

"Thanks for the coffee," he added as he picked up the cup and took a sip. He frowned in surprise. "You got my order right."

"Of course I did," Chase replied with a wink.

_"Can I get a medium drip and grande non-fat mocha for this guy? And maybe I can him to split one of the cupid cookies with me."_

_"You know my coffee order?"_

_"Of course I do."_

Kurt took another sip of the coffee, praying Chase would leave and stop dredging up things he was trying to forget because he was just too confused to face any of them right now.

"So... I haven't seen you since Friday," Chase said softly. Kurt looked up at him with a frown.

"I'm sorry, I was busy," he shrugged.

"Well, did you have a good time?"

Kurt tilted his head thinking it through. Despite the sick squirming in his stomach he'd felt the whole time which he assumed was caused by a mixture of guilt, malice and more guilt over the desire to be vindictive he had had a good time with Chase. They'd gone to dinner at a fancy Italian restaurant...

_"So, where's a good place to eat in this town?"_

_"Well, there's Breadstix. I wouldn't say it's good but it's the only decent place that isn't fast-food or Asian and I really don't feel like Chinese right now."_

_"Breadstix it is. I hope they do pizza because I could really go for some right now."_

_"They're Italian so they do."_

_"Excellent. Let's go to lunch then."_

And then Chase had surprised him with an enormous gesture and taken him to see Wicked at the Gershwin Theatre, Kurt regaling him with the story of he and Rachel breaking during their trip to New York the previous year.

_"You are never going to guess what I got!"_

_"Well if I'm not going to guess then maybe you should tell me."_

_"Alright pushy. Tickets to _Rent_ at the Community Playhouse here in Westerville. My mum's friend is involved and when I asked for a couple of tickets so I could take my fabulous new friend she was happy to comply. Would you like to go with me?"_

_..._

_..._

_"Kurt? Are you okay?"_

_"You are so amazing."_

_"I'll take that as a yes then."_

Chase had taken him home and hesitated oh so adorably at the door. He'd chickened out kissing Kurt properly but had kissed his cheek making Kurt blush for the first time in ages and he'd gone inside with a heavier weight on his heart and feeling more conflicted than ever.

_"So... um, that was our first date."_

_"Yeah. Did you have a good time? I'm really not good at this so I'm really sorry if-"_

_"Blaine, it was amazing. Thank you."_

_"Okay, good. Um... can I kiss you goodnight before your Dad comes out with his shotgun?"_

_"He doesn't have a shot gun but sure. And you don't have to ask. We've kissed before."_

_"Yes, but I feel kind of bad for not asking you especially after what happened with-"_

_"Blaine! Honestly, it's fine. I don't want to think about that now. I just want my boyfriend to kiss me."_

_"Boyfriend?"_

_"Isn't that what we are?"_

_"Yeah... yeah, we are. Goodnight, Kurt. Sleep well and I'll see you on Monday at school."_

_..._

_"Night, Blaine..."_

Kurt finally smiled properly.

"Yes, I had a great time," Kurt finally said. Chase's face split into a bright smile and the acidic feeling of guilt wormed its way back into Kurt's stomach. But what did he have to feel guilty for anyway? Sure they hadn't officially decided anything about their relationship but Blaine had _cheated_ and they hadn't spoken in four weeks. What was he supposed to do? Just wilt away for the rest of his life?

"So, I was thinking-"

Chase was cut off when there was a cleared throat announcing the presence of a young man hidden behind an enormous bouquet of two dozen roses, half red and half yellow.

"Is one of you Kurt Hummel?" the guy asked. Kurt nodded and stood slowly, his eyes wide. He chanced a glance at Chase but he was staring in confusion at the flowers. He obviously hadn't sent them then. Kurt accepted the roses and smelled them appreciatively, tipping the courier.

"Who are they from?" Chase asked.

Kurt located a card and checked it.

_I just wanted to remind you that I love you. XX_

Kurt frowned. There was no name. He set them down and chased after the courier.

"Excuse me! Excuse me, do you know who sent the flowers?" he asked. The guy shrugged.

"It was asked that he remain anonymous," he replied before leaving. Kurt returned to his office and Chase was setting the roses up in a vase. He looked at Kurt with a smile.

"Any idea who sent them?" he asked.

Kurt bit his lip. He had an idea, of course he did. He was pretty sure he was right.

_"Kurt, they're lovely! What are they for?"_

_"To celebrate... You."_

"Nope," he said, shaking his head. "Not a clue."

* * *

Kurt left the flowers at the office so they would be there every day and he could look at them and feel a tiny bit happier. He arrived home and Rachel was there, cooking cheerfully. She and Brody had been getting along really well and Kurt was just a little jealous. He was still stuck in limbo, too scared to do anything in regard to Blaine and their situation: if he ends it... well, it's over and that terrifies him but he also doesn't know if they can fix it, if he can trust Blaine when all he can think of is that someone else had touched Blaine, had held him, had kissed him.

"There's a package for you," Rachel said, indicating their small table. Kurt went to it and lifted it. No return address. "The courier said he had no idea who it was from and he wouldn't even tell me where it came from."

Kurt frowned. "Just like the flowers."

"What?"

Kurt ignored her and ripped of the brown paper and opened the box with shaky fingers. He lifted a small card.

_This is almost as gorgeous as you. And it should be getting pretty cold in New York about now. Hope this helps xoxo_

The card with the flowers had obviously been written by the florist but this handwriting had to be the person who packaged the long, white, fur-lined coat with French tags on it. He didn't recognise the writing but there was no doubt it was the same person who had sent the flowers. And this coat was gorgeous, he loved it immediately. Whoever picked it knew him exceedingly well and had to have some taste in fashion.

"Wow... that looks pricey," Rachel whispered.

"I've seen it somewhere. It's close to a thousand dollars," Kurt replied, stroking the material reverently.

"Who on earth sent it and what do you mean flowers?" Rachel wondered.

"Someone sent me flowers anonymously," Kurt explained. "I thought it might have been Chase but he looked as confused as me. Plus the note said to remind me that they love me." He showed Rachel the card and she looked up and met his eyes, her own wide and shining.

"You don't think..."

"Who else would send me a dozen yellow and a dozen red roses?" Kurt asked her.

"Does that have-"

"I gave him a bouquet that colour when things were weird between us because of West Side Story last year," Kurt explained. Rachel nodded, putting the card down with the one that went with the coat. She sat down and looked up at Kurt who was staring into the middle-distance with an unreadable expression.

"What are you thinking?"

"I don't know," Kurt sighed. "I really don't know."

And that was all they said about it that night.

* * *

The next gift was delivered to his work again, right in front of Chase _again_ and Kurt could see the jealousy beginning to radiate in his colleague but he pushed it aside to deal with the confusing mixture of regret and delight at the ten balloons and giant teddy that had just been placed in his office. The bear was almost as tall as Kurt and was holding a heart that read "My heart is yours". It was without a doubt one of the cheesiest things Kurt had ever received including all the Valentine's cards he got from Karofsky. This time Kurt didn't bother asking the courier who sent them, he knew the answer would be 'they asked to remain anonymous' and in his heart he knew who it was. He knew exactly one person who thought they were terrible at romance but still managed to produce the most romantic and adorable gestures imaginable.

"Someone _really_ wants your attention," Chase managed as Kurt stroked the bear's fluffy ear fondly.

"I don't know how I'm going to get him home, I'd look pretty ridiculous carrying him," Kurt chuckled. "The taxi driver might be pretty weirded out with him in the cab."

Chase pursed his lips and didn't respond. Kurt frowned at him.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Chase sighed. "I mean, don't you think this is a little weird. All of these anonymous gifts?"

Kurt didn't reply and just went back to work, ignoring Chase until he left.

* * *

The gifts continued over the next week, more flowers, chocolates, more clothes. It was very sweet but Kurt was starting to get frustrated. If this was Blaine, he couldn't buy their relationship back. And why didn't he just say they were from him anyway?

On Friday afternoon, Kurt was finishing up. Isabelle had given him an early mark and he was looking forward to the weekend. He was also getting irritated with Chase who'd taken to acting frostily towards him because of the gifts. It wasn't Kurt's fault. And really, he wasn't officially broken up with Blaine anyway. Neither of them had changed their status on Facebook and he wasn't going to be the first one to do it, it was too scary to consider.

Unfortunately, Chase seemed to think he was over the irritation and came to see him as he was about to leave.

"So, are you doing anything tonight?"

"Besides having a well-deserved reunion with my bed and a good book? No," Kurt replied, collecting the flowers he'd been sent that day. He wanted these ones at home. They'd come with a box of Kurt's favourite chocolates which he'd eaten most of, leaving the ones he wasn't too fond of for Rachel.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out again," Chase said with a smile. "We could see a movie and have dinner."

"I-"

"Hey, Kurt, there's someone downstairs to see you!"

Kurt looked up and frowned. Someone to see him? Who?

His heart skipped a beat. Was it Blaine?

"Um... I don't know," Kurt said, starting to walk towards the elevator. "I'm kind of tired and I was looking forward to a night in."

Chase looked disappointed but then he smiled as they started going down to the foyer of the building.

"Well, what about tomorrow night?" he wondered.

Kurt chewed his lip. Was it just his imagination or did the flowers in his arms suddenly feel heavier like they were warning him not to say yes?

He didn't get a chance to answer because as soon as the elevator doors open he spotted his visitor and his jaw dropped in shock.

"_Wes_?!" he called and he ran into the foyer and into Wes's arms, careful not to crush his flowers. He was laughing and felt really happy for the first time in weeks. "Oh my god, what are you doing here? How did you know where to find me?"

Kurt pulled away and was surprised to find himself tearing up. Wes smiled down at him and brushed his tears away before tapping his nose.

"I have my ways," he teased before hugging Kurt again. "It's good to see you. You look like hell though."

Kurt frowned. "I figured."

Wes smiled sadly and looked over Kurt's should and tilted his head curiously.

"Why am I getting the evil eye from that guy?" he wondered. Kurt glanced back and saw Chase glowering at Wes. Kurt straightened up and beckoned Chase over.

"Chase this is Wes, a friend of mine from my private school days," Kurt explained. They greeted each other and Kurt turned back to Wes. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you of course," Wes replied and Kurt raised his eyebrows. "What? I have to have ulterior motives?"

"You didn't give me any prior warning and I know how anal you are about schedules," Kurt informed him dryly and Wes cracked an immature smile that Kurt realised he had really missed.

"It's always funny hearing gay guys say anal when it isn't related to sex," he teased and Kurt laughed, really laughed properly surprising both men. "Anyway, you're right. We need to talk. Is there somewhere we can go?"

"Why don't we go back to my apartment? Rachel won't be home for ages because she has a date tonight."

"Sounds good," Wes said. He flashed a smile at Chase. "Nice meeting you."

"Yeah, you too," Chase said, looking scandalised from Wes's comment about anal sex and really unhappy about Kurt agreeing to hang out with Wes after he'd just declined a date with Chase. Wes led Kurt outside and hailed a cab.

"I'm pretty sure I know what you want to talk about," Kurt said finally, half way to his apartment.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Kurt replied simply, saying nothing else. Wes smiled slightly. They reached Kurt's apartment and he led Wes inside. The former Warbler raised his eyebrows. "Yes?"

"This is nice and all but it really needs walls," Wes said with a smile to show that he was teasing. Kurt smiled weakly.

"Coffee?" Kurt offered and Wes nodded, sitting at the table as Kurt prepared it.

"So, why do you think I'm here?"

"You've seen Blaine, haven't you?" Kurt responded and Wes nodded. Kurt frowned, unsure what to think. "And what did he tell you?" He continued just before Wes could say anything. "I suppose he probably mentioned I'm being uncommunicative and unreasonable? Ignoring him? Well those might be true but did he mention how he _cheated_ on me?" Kurt was breathing heavily when he finished his small rant and Wes waited to see if he was done.

Kurt hadn't actually been able to explode about everything yet and that felt good, like a little bit of the weight was gone.

"Actually he did tell me that," Wes informed Kurt who deflated.

"Oh..." He brought the coffee over and sat down, watching Wes's face. "What happened?"

"Well, I was home from college last weekend and he showed up at my house before breaking down on me in tears telling me he'd screwed up," Wes explained. Kurt bit his lip.

_Oh, Blaine,_ he thought sadly.

"It took me ten minutes to calm him down and he eventually told me he cheated on you and I was just confused for a moment so he told me the whole story from you leaving for New York until he came left the morning after your fight with no idea whether or not you're still together," Wes explained. "And I think that of the two of us sitting here right now, I'm the only one who fully understands the situation."

Kurt didn't argue because there was nothing he could argue. It was the truth. He had no idea what he was even feeling, let alone what was going on and Blaine's explanation had left much to be desired.

"So?" Kurt questioned, shrugging. "That doesn't change the basic facts: he was a coward and he cheated on me. Plain and simple."

"True," Wes agreed tilting his head. "He seemed so scared I was going to yell at him. He told me there was nobody who could possibly hate him anymore than he hated himself so it didn't matter how I treated him."

Kurt scoffed. "I beg to differ."

"You don't hate Blaine," Wes sighed and Kurt stared at him. "You haven't changed your relationship status. And you're not dumb, I know you know who's been sending you gifts yet none of them have been thrown out from what I can see."

Kurt blushed. "I figured it was him. So, what? Does he think sending me flowers makes up for betraying me?"

"Not at all. I told him to do this. He needed to remind you that he loves you. He _does_, Kurt, so much and he's disgusted at himself. He's alienated himself from everyone. Cooper called _your_ Dad because he couldn't get in touch with Blaine and had no idea what was going on. Turns out, your dad didn't either."

Kurt winced. Oops. So he'd forgotten to mention this to Burt? And? He didn't really want Blaine shot or castrated.

"Wes, I understand that you're here because you're worried about Blaine but what do you expect me to do?" Kurt wondered. "He should consider himself lucky that I haven't ended things yet. I just needed to think it over but the more I think the harder it is to come to a decision."

"Why?"

"Because... it's _Blaine_," Kurt whispered, slumping over the table. "He's everything to me. My first boyfriend, first love, hell my first pretty much everything."

"Hmm... Funny."

"What is?" Kurt looked up at Wes with frustration. "If you have a solution to this please share! I can't lose him but at the same time I can't bear the thought of letting him back in. What if he does it again? I can't trust him! I'm always going to doubt myself. I'm always going to doubt that I'm good enough. I'll probably freak out the next time he touches me because all I'll be able to think of is am I as good as that other guy? What did he have that I couldn't give Blaine?"

Tears were streaming down Kurt's face. "I love him so, _so_ much and it kills me inside every time I consider officially breaking up with him but... I don't know what to do."

"I know," Wes said gently. "But you just answered your own question. You can't live without him, it's a simple as that. The fact that you haven't let him go in the last month means that you just can't. I think for both of you the last month has just reaffirmed that you can't be apart. Now you just have to work. You have to work to let him back in while he works to earn your trust back. First of all though, you two need to talk. You need to let him explain everything to you because like I said, you don't have the full story and I think it might surprise you."

Kurt frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Blaine told me about that Charlie guy or whatever is name was. We're talking about a boy who considers flirty texting cheating," Wes shrugged. "You figure it out."

"But..." Kurt sighed. "Rachel suggested that it might be good for us to see other people before we decide if we only need each other."

"Didn't you go on a date last Friday?"

Kurt frowned. "How did you know that?"

"Blaine saw it on Facebook, it's why he came to see me. He was devastated even though he knew you were perfectly allowed to move on."

Kurt groaned. "I hurt him didn't I? Oh, it was so weird, Wes. I kept thinking 'this is nice' and then I felt sick as soon as I thought it because it was like I was betraying the guy who'd already betrayed me. It was awful and so, so confusing."

Wes smiled brightly. "That proves it then, don't you think?"

Kurt examined his face and chuckled softly. "I guess it does."

"So... what are you going to do?"

* * *

Blaine was curled in his chair at the back of the choir room, staring at Kurt's face on his phone's background, wondering if Brittany managed to finish her time machine so he could go back in time and punch himself in the face and tell himself he's an idiot so that he won't go to Eli but go to New York and work at his relationship with Kurt instead of ruining it.

Mr Schue was talking about Grease and sure, Blaine was playing Danny but he wondered how long it would be until someone took the part from him because of his "severe lack of enthusiasm" as Miss Pillsbury called it but was in fact his "I really don't give a fuck because my life is over unless I can figure out how to get Kurt to forgive me and take me back" mentality.

"Blaine!"

Blaine's head snapped up and he gave a guilty smile to Mr Schue.

"We want to practise _Greased Lightning_ can you please come up here and-"

"Actually, Mr Schue, before you get into that I need to say something."

Blaine froze and he slowly turned his head to the door of the choir room and sure enough his angel was standing there, looking every bit as beautiful as the day Blaine had met him but with an air of sadness and slight shadows under his eyes that mean Blaine wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping. He felt a little hope at that.

"Kurt!" Several people shouted and went to jump up but Kurt held up his hand to stop them.

"I'm here because I need to see Blaine but first... I have a song that I wanted to sing," Kurt explained. Mr Schue looked up at Blaine who was showing signs of emotion for the first time in weeks and nodded, clapping Kurt on the shoulder as he whispered something to Brad and handed him some sheet music.

Blaine sat up straighter as Kurt looked at him. The music started and it took Blaine until Kurt started singing to recognise the song because he rearranged it so it was an acoustic piano version, slower and a little sadder.

Blaine's eyes filled with tears as he started to sing.

_In the heat of the fight I walked away,  
Ignoring words that you were saying  
Trying to make me stay._

_I said that this time I've had enough.  
And you've called a hundred times,  
But I'm not picking up._

The other members of the Glee Club were frowning a little. Some of them still didn't know what Blaine had done because he refused to tell them but they knew the boys were on the rocks. Finn had promised Blaine he wouldn't tell and had kept his word and Rachel had managed not to open her big mouth like she usually did but they'd pick up the gist of it by the end of this song.

_'Cause I'm so mad,  
I might tell you that it's over.  
But if you look a little closer..._

_I said "leave!"  
But all I really want is you,  
To stand outside my window,  
Throwing pebbles, screaming "I'm in love with you!"  
Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more.  
And don't you leave 'cause I know all I need is on  
The other side of the door._

Kurt had tears rolling down his face and Blaine covered his mouth with his hand and tried to stifle his sobs. Brittany got up and moved to sit next to him, wrapping her arms around him as he watched Kurt singing, never taking his eyes off of Blaine and Blaine didn't take his eyes off of Kurt.

_Me and my stupid pride are sitting here alone,  
Going through the photographs, staring at the phone.  
I keep going back over, things we both said.  
And I remember the slamming door and all the things that I misread._

_So babe if you know everything tell me why you couldn't see,  
When I left I wanted you to chase after me!_

"Kurt," Blaine whispered softly as the countertenor lifted a hand and wiped away his tears, an almost smile on his face as he sang the last couple of lines. Blaine could tell it was true. Kurt was never one to be purposely vindictive he would have wanted to talk things through if he hadn't been so, so hurt by Blaine's actions.

_I said "leave!"  
But all I really want is you,  
To stand outside my window,  
Throwing pebbles, screaming "I'm in love with you!"  
Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more.  
And don't you leave 'cause I know all I need is on  
The other side of the door._

Kurt dropped his gaze to take a deep breath before he continued after the chorus. It was amazing how his pure, gorgeous voice managed to remain so even as he was crying through his words, eyes boring into Blaine's very soul.

_I mean every word_, his eyes said. _Listen close._

So Blaine did.

_And I scream out the window,  
"I can't even look at you! I don't need you!"  
But I do, I do, I do.  
I say,  
"There's nothing you can say to make this right again,  
I mean it!"  
I mean it...  
What I mean is..._

Blaine got up as Kurt was about to start to last chorus. For a horrible moment everyone thought he was going to walk out but he just stepped down to Kurt and held out a hand, not wanting to be presumptuous.

But Kurt took it, squeezing it gently and sending those familiar electrical tingles up his arm as his soft, silky skin met Blaine's slightly rough, callused skin.

_I said "leave!"  
But baby all I want is you  
To stand outside my window,  
Throwing pebbles, screaming "I'm in love with you!"  
Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more.  
And don't you leave 'cause I know all I need is on  
The other side of the door._

Blaine met Kurt's eyes and bit his lip, this last part of the song would let everyone know what he'd done. He hoped they might think it was just a coincidence because Kurt wanted this song but they weren't all stupid, some of them would figure it out. He was surprised Tina or Artie hadn't already done so.

_With your face and the beautiful eyes,  
And the conversation with the little white lies,  
And the faded picture of a beautiful night  
You carried me from your car up the stairs.  
And I broke down crying,  
Was he worth this mess?  
And after everything I'm just in distress.  
After everything I must confess,_

_I need you..._

As the song finished Kurt took one step forward and collapsed into Blaine's arms, clutching his waist tightly.

"We have to talk," he whispered and Blaine nodded.

The bell rang then and the Glee Club, the band, Brad and Mr Schue filed out leaving the pair alone. They shut the door on the way out and Kurt went over to lock it, wiping his eyes as he did.

"I don't want anyone to interrupt," he told Blaine at his questioning look. "Sit."

Blaine sat on the piano bench and looked at Kurt expectantly.

"What-?"

Kurt cut Blaine off with a raised hand and he fell silent obediently. He would do anything Kurt asked him to, absolutely anything.

"There are some things I need to ask you and then we need to talk about us," Kurt explained. Blaine nodded. "Who was he?"

"His name was Eli. He friended me on Facebook about a week before I went to see you in New York and started flirting with me," Blaine explained. "At first I ignored it but then you and I weren't going so well..."

Kurt winced. "What happened?"

"Remember that morning that I tried to call you and you were too busy to talk to me?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "You hung up as I was trying to tell you I loved you. That morning he asked me if I wanted to go over to his place and I said yes because... well, I was lonely, I missed you, I was kind of angry that you weren't making much of an effort for us. I know those are weak reasons, I know, I'm so disgusted at myself."

"You're right, those are weak reasons," Kurt agreed. "They're the kind of reasons a _boy_ uses."

Blaine looked up in confusion.

"I considered you a man until this, you know," Kurt told him and Blaine winced when the impact of Kurt's words hit him. He knew this. Knew he couldn't consider himself a man after doing this. "A _man_ doesn't run to the nearest living thing that shows an interest when it seems like things aren't going well. That's what a coward does. To think, the _boy_ who taught me about courage is a coward. Go on."

Blaine wiped away a stray tear, and continued to speak...

_He looked at the address on his phone and checked the number on the house once more. This was the right place. The right place... If it was so right then why did he feel so sick being here? Blaine shook that away and got out of his car, locking it and heading through the front yard to the door. He knocked twice before it was pulled open._

_Eli smiled brightly at him, sandy-blonde hair artfully scruffy in the kind of style that took ages to make look so casually windswept. His pale green eyes were examining Blaine closely and he shifted uncomfortably, unsure if he liked being scrutinized like that._

_"Hi, you're even better looking in person," Eli said with a smirk. "Come on in."_

_Blaine let him pull him inside. He frowned. Eli was Kurt's height but a little more muscled than his boyfriend. He tilted his head, wondering if it would feel weird holding someone who wasn't built like Kurt._

_"So... what did you want to do?" Blaine wondered._

_Eli raised his eyebrow. "Cute. I like the shy, innocent act but not right now. Let's just, go up to my room okay?"_

_Blaine bit his lip as Eli led him up the stairs. He'd known this was the reason he was coming but part of him had hoped Eli just wanted to watch a movie or something equally as innocent. The sick feeling was starting to get worse and Blaine suddenly felt like he suffocating but before he could say anything Eli had him pressed against his closed bedroom door and was kissing him._

_And Blaine was kissing back, allowing his tongue be coaxed out of his mouth and letting out an involuntary whimper when Eli proceeded to suck on it, his hands travelling down to Blaine's hips and gripping tightly. He pulled Blaine away from the door and pushed him down on the bed, pushing him down and straddling his hips._

_Blaine gasped when Eli pulled away from his mouth and attached his mouth to Blaine's pulse point and sucked._

_"Stop!" Blaine said suddenly. "Stop, don't! No marks. Please."_

_Eli raised his head. "Because of your boyfriend?"_

_Blaine couldn't speak so he simply nodded his head and Eli proceeded to tongue down his throat but didn't suck or bite at all. Blaine couldn't seem to relax, his whole body was tense and his movements and reactions seemed mechanical. There was nothing here. No beautiful burst of happiness in his heart, no electric tingles everywhere Eli's skin touched his._

_And when he felt the taller boy's erection press against his hips he realised he wasn't turned on at all and then it hit him._

_Hard._

_He was in another guy's bedroom. Another guy's hands was stroking him, making their way up his chest under his shirt, pushing it up. Another guy's mouth was on his body, threatening to leave incriminating marks. Another guy's hard dick was being ground into him, panting leaving the guy's mouth._

_Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and Kurt's face popped into his mind. Glasz eyes filled with happiness and longing, the soft feeling of his hands on Blaine's skin, the beautiful sound of him moaning Blaine's name against his skin._

_What the hell was he doing?_

_"STOP!" Blaine shouted, shoving Eli away from him. He pulled his shirt back down and got up, moving away from Eli who was staring at him, looking dishevelled and confused._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I... I can't do this," Blaine whispered. "I love my boyfriend. I love him. I shouldn't have even considered this. I have to go. I need to go. I need to get a plane to New York. I have to... I can't..." He took one last look at Eli before rushing out of the house._

_As soon as he was in his car he broke down, sobbing onto the steering wheel._

_"Oh my god... I am so sorry Kurt," he choked between his sobs._

"I got the next flight I could to New York and spent the whole time praying, yes an atheist praying, that you would be able to find it in your heart to forgive me," Blaine whispered. "I was going to beg if I had to but my stupid, stupid pride got in the way and I got defensive instead."

Kurt was crying, hand covering his mouth and his eyes shut tight.

"I am more sorry than you can imagine," Blaine whispered. "I will do _anything_, absolutely anything I have to, to gain your trust back and make you believe that I still love you and will never, ever hurt you again as long as I live."

"You can't promise that," Kurt whispered.

"I mean on purpose," Blaine said quietly. "We both know with my obliviousness I'll end up doing something stupid once in a while but I won't ever do something like this again, please believe me."

Kurt opened his eyes finally and gazed at Blaine.

"You didn't have sex with him," he said finally and Blaine blinked.

"So?"

"So! I thought you had sex with another guy. I thought you'd given someone else something that was supposed to only be mine."

"Never!" Blaine shook his head and got to his feet, approaching Kurt. He felt triumphant when he was allowed to take Kurt's face between his hands and wipe away his tears. "Never. You're the only one I want Kurt. I don't even know why I did it but I have never been more disgusted at myself or hated myself more. You have to believe me."

"I do," Kurt replied. "I can see it in your eyes. I can see you're in as much pain as I am. I can't take this anymore, I can't be apart from you but I also don't know if I can trust you just yet."

"You don't have to," Blaine said. "I'll earn it back in time. Just tell me you still love, tell me it isn't too late. Tell me that Chase guy means nothing to you."

"It was one date, and I felt sick the whole time," Kurt replied. "And I love you more than anything. That didn't change and it never will."

"I love you too," Blaine said, blinking away fresh tears. "So... are you going to give me a second chance?"

"It's your _last_ chance, Blaine," Kurt informed him. "If you ever betray me like this again I won't be coming back. You are the love of my life and I want to be with you forever but I won't be able to if I can trust you."

"I will prove you can," Blaine assured him, his heart pounding heavily as he realised that this was really happening. Kurt was going to take him back. "Does this mean you forgive me?"

Kurt nodded. "I do, with trepidation, but I do. You can thank Wes."

"I will." Blaine hesitated. "Can I kiss you now? Please?"

Kurt closed the space between them and pressed his lips to Blaine's, both of them clutching each other close and sighing into the contact as though they'd been waiting their whole lives to feel it. Blaine could feel warmth spreading through him and a piece of him slotted back into place. They would work through this, everything would be fine eventually. They would fix their problems and one day they'd get married and have a family like they'd both always dreamed.

"Are you parent's home?" Kurt whispered when Blaine sucked on his lower lip, trying to deepen the kiss.

"No, they're away all week," Blaine replied.

"Take me there," Kurt said.

Blaine didn't need to be told twice and soon they were tumbling onto his bed, clothes spread across his floor from where they'd shed them as quickly as possible, both desperately needing to feel the press of skin on skin, the slide of sweat and the electricity and fire that burned whenever they were intertwined like this.

Blaine kissed every part of Kurt's body, staring at him like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Kurt shut his eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

"I'm just yours," Blaine whispered against his throat.

"And I'm yours," Kurt replied.

"Kurt, I need you," Blaine whispered, moaning as their hips ground together, his hands trailing over every inch of Kurt.

"Then take me," Kurt whispered, eyes still shut, letting out whimpers and moans at the feeling of Blaine's erection rubbing against his, sparks of pleasure flying through his whole body.

"No," Blaine said and Kurt opened his eyes. "I need _you_."

Kurt smiled and shifted, flipping them over and kissing Blaine harshly.

"I'm yours and yours alone," Blaine whined against his lips. "Take me."

"Mine," Kurt growled in agreement, fumbling in Blaine's bedside cabinet until his hand found the little bottle he needed. He pulled it out with a triumphant 'ah-ha' that made Blaine laugh which quickly turned into a needy whine as Kurt slithered down his body and pushed his legs further apart. He squeezed the lube onto his fingers and warmed it, watching Blaine's face as he panted and whispered for Kurt to 'hurry up and claim me'. It sounded so... animalistic but Kurt didn't mind. It's what it felt like. He was reclaiming the territory that someone had tried to take from him. Nobody else got to touch Blaine, got to hold him or kiss him. Nobody else should ever see him like this, spread out and vulnerable, practically begging for Kurt to fuck him.

"You're mine," Kurt whispered, tracing a fingertip around his entrance slowly, barely any pressure and it was making Blaine whine. "Nobody else should ever get to see you this way, right?"

Blaine shook his head. "Nobody. _Please_ Kurt, please."

Kurt pressed his first finger in and slowly thrust it in and out, revelling in Blaine's happy sigh and tiny whine when he pulled it out to add the second. He scissored them slowly, making sure to take as much time as it was possible to do this, feeling the drag of Blaine's muscles around his fingers, listening to him begging softly for Kurt to do more. He refused until eventually Blaine sounded like he was in pain so he crooked his fingers and rubbed over his prostate at the same time as licking a stripe up the underside of Blaine's hard, leaking member.

"_Jesus fuck!_" Blaine growled out. Kurt smiled and added a third finger, continuing his slow pace. Lovingly working his boyfriend open but at the same time taking a predatory pleasure in this knowing that Blaine was at his mercy and belonged to him and him alone.

He had never felt so possessive before, not even when Sebastian had been pursuing Blaine.

Eventually Blaine was fully prepared and he withdrew his fingers and crawled up Blaine's body capturing his mouth in a gentle kiss.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Blaine replied. "But please fuck me now."

"We're not fucking," Kurt informed him and Blaine's eyes shot open in horror. Kurt giggled. "I'm going to make love to you, silly. We just made up, we're giving this a second chance. We're going to work to make things perfect again. That starts here. No more talk of claiming and possessing. I'm loving you now, okay?"

Blaine nodded. "I'm loving you, too." Kurt smiled and kissed his forehead. "No condom, then."

Kurt blinked. "Why?"

"I want to feel you, all of you. Nothing separating us since distance will be all too soon again."

Kurt's eyes shone with new tears and Blaine stroked his cheek softly.

"Nothing separating us," Kurt repeated, retrieving the lube and slicking himself up with shaky hands. Blaine caught them when he was done and kissed each palm. "Blaine, I love you so much, how am I supposed to leave you again?"

"We'll be okay," Blaine replied. "This time we'll work at it. We'll be okay."

Kurt nodded. "Ready?"

"More than ready."

Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist and pulled him down into another kiss as Kurt lined himself up and slowly began to pushing to Blaine's tight heat, groaning at the sensation he'd missed so much. As soon as they were recovered from this they were going for round two so Kurt could feel Blaine again. He had missed this so much. This feeling of being so connected to his boyfriend, of feeling their love pouring between them as they made love so as soon as Kurt was done loving Blaine they were swapping.

Kurt set a slow, steady rhythm that sent shocks of pleasure rocking through both of them but managed to keep them away from the edge for as long as they could manage, despite it having been a long time since they'd actually done this. Their will to have it last was stronger than the physical need for release. They moved together, whispered 'I love you' into each other skin and moaned each other's name into the bedroom over the sound of skin slapping on skin.

Kurt had been worried, he admitted, that Blaine might say someone else's name but nothing. Kurt's name was the only word he seemed to remember at the moment besides 'holy' and 'fuck'. Kurt dragged it out until he knew he couldn't take it anymore and then he sped up, taking Blaine's cock in his hand and stroking it swiftly in time with his thrusts.

"Come with me," Blaine whispered to Kurt, holding him close and kissing him sloppily, their tongues meeting messily. Kurt whined into Blaine's mouth that he was close and Blaine nodded. Two more thrusts and they were both coming. Kurt collapsed on Blaine's chest and held him tightly, kissing under his jaw and Blaine ran his hands through Kurt's hair lovingly.

"I don't ever want anyone but you," Blaine said again. "Nobody can make me feel like that but you."

"Good because nobody can make me feel like that but _you_," Kurt said tiredly. He lifted himself up and pulled out of Blaine gently, collapsing on the bed and whining when Blaine got up to go into his bathroom. He returned and cleaned them up, tossing it aside and crawling over to Kurt, holding him close.

"Let's rest," Kurt suggested. "Because as soon as I'm awake again I want you to make love to me."

Blaine smiled and kissed his forehead, love burning through his entire body.

"I think I can manage that," he said.

"And then after that we really need to sit down and _talk_," Kurt added, looking at Blaine who nodded. "We need to figure out this long distance thing now that we really understand how hard it is."

"I know. But I know we'll be alright this time."

"We will," Kurt agreed snuggling closer to Blaine who pulled his duvet over them and held Kurt as close as possible so he could feel his heart beating right beside his. And he knew, really knew, in that moment that it really would be alright. They would actually work this out because they'd both grown from this experience and learnt things. They were growing up and their relationship was growing with them.


	15. 4x11 - Waiting

**Okay would you believe that I sat down for an entire day intending to write HMH, LTOR, CMB or MP and nothing came out for ANY of them? That is the epitome of frustrating my friends when I have unlimited free time on my hands and would really like to sit down and write. Anyway so I was playing freecell and thinking about the guy they cast as Not-Paul/Andy/Adam for 4x11 and started wondering how Blaine would feel compared to him. Honestly I think the guy doesn't hold a candle to Darren Criss but when I put myself in Blaine's mindset I realise he would only see BETTER, no matter what the guy was like, better because Kurt is moving on from him, better because he cheated on Kurt and this guy will probably treat Kurt how he deserves. So I want to write a bunch of stories revolving around Blaine's feelings regarding this guy and Kurt. This is the first one, when Kurt tells Blaine about him (note for my purposes I'm pretending the Blaine has a crush rumour is untrue). Also posting these on my tumblr is anyone is interest: universalromance  
**

**Happy reading!  
**

* * *

Blaine stomped his feet on the way up to his bedroom. He knew it was childish but he needed an outlet for the stress he was feeling. He was Senior Class President therefore expected to both organise and attend this ridiculous Sadie Hawkins Dance. Even the name sent waves of cold fear churning through his stomach. He couldn't bear the thought of standing in that gym, his mind cruelly replaying the horror of three years ago back at him until he was forced to run to the bathrooms and puke his guts up. Logically he knew it was unlikely to have a replay of that night – he actually had friends who wouldn't let anything happen to him this time – but he couldn't help but want to curl into a tiny ball beneath his covers and hide until the whole thing was over. But he didn't want to have to resort to that, not really.

He knew what he really wanted though.

He wanted to be able to go to Kurt and curl up in his arms, whisper all his fears to him in secrecy and have him kiss away the pain and worry until everything seemed like it was going to be alright.

Only, that was the only thing he couldn't do.

Sure, he and Kurt had made up and they were back to where they were this time two years ago. Best friends who shared everything with each other with one hopelessly in love with the other. Only this time there was a reversal of roles. Of course, Blaine still hoped Kurt was in love with him, just unable to really think about it because he was still scared. Blaine didn't blame him, not at all, but he just wanted Kurt to be his again. He understood he had to work for it and wait for Kurt to be ready and he would do so. He would wait forever. But right now he wanted his boyfriend back.

Blaine sat on his bed and pulled out his phone staring at the photo of Kurt ice skating that had taken place as his background. Would it hurt to call him? Kurt said he could call whenever he wanted and he would answer, especially if it was important.

He decided he'd text first in case he was in a meeting or something.

_Hey, I need to talk to someone, preferably you. Can I call? Xx_

Blaine frowned at the kisses at the end of the message but sent them anyway. He had been sending 'xx' at the end of his messages to Kurt for way too long to stop now.

_Sure you can. Everything alright?_

Blaine winced at the lack of Kurt's own 'xx' but again that was his fault so he didn't linger on it too long, choosing instead to dial Kurt. Two rings and he picked up.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kurt asked immediately.

Blaine flopped back on the bed. "They're asking me to organise a Sadie Hawkins at McKinley."

Kurt inhaled sharply. "Oh, Blaine... what are you going to do?"

"I kind of have to, you know, Class President and all. I just wish I didn't have to _go_." Blaine sighed deeply. "I'm so scared... I had a nightmare last night. I wanted to call you but it was two in the morning and you had to work early so..."

"Blaine, you could have called. I wouldn't have minded." There was the sound of Kurt shifting on the other end of the phone, probably getting comfortable on his bed. "Was it about what happened?"

"Yeah... only they were replaced by McKinley jocks and it wasn't Scott getting beat up with me, it was..." Blaine trailed off and chewed on his bottom lip, shutting his eyes against the flood of tears as he remembered the vivid imagery in his dream.

"Who was it?" Kurt prompted.

"You," Blaine breathed out, so much pain in that one syllable that there was silence on Kurt's end. Blaine worried he'd made it awkward and was about to apologise when Kurt spoke.

"But hey, I'm alright, I'm in New York," Kurt replied, his voice just a little _too_ cheerful. "I'm absolutely fine. And you are too. The others won't let anything happen to you, silly."

Blaine smiled weakly. "Yeah... I know... I just wish..." He took a deep breath, being brave. "I wish you were here. I need you..." He noticed how his voice sounded and cursed inwardly when Kurt made a funny sound in response. "Sorry, that was too far."

"No, it's alright. Total honesty has always been our policy since we first met," Kurt said, sounding weird. "Total honesty..."

Blaine rolled onto his front, frowning. "Are you okay? You sound... off."

"I'm... um... I'm fine," Kurt choked out and Blaine clucked his tongue disbelievingly. "Right. I have to be honest too. I... I'm... Blaine, you know..." Kurt sighed deeply. "_Imetaguytoday_."

Blaine's heart caught at the blurted words that he didn't really understand. He thought he might have heard wrong.

"Can you repeat that?" he asked softly hoping he was wrong.

"I met a guy today," Kurt replied, his voice filled with strong emotions. Blaine recognised guilt and regret, sadness, those seemed to be directed at him. But he also recognised the little lilt hidden in there that meant he was excited. It was very reminiscent of the voice Kurt used to use when they'd just met, when he was first crushing on Blaine and the feelings were new and he was excited.

Blaine knew that tone, had memorised it perfectly.

It killed him that it was being used about somebody who wasn't him.

"Blaine-"

"That's great," Blaine cut him off. Numbness was starting to spread through his body and he couldn't seem to locate his heart anywhere to see how it was handling the news. "What..." Blaine cleared his throat, hoping Kurt couldn't hear how close he was to tears. "What's he like?"

Kurt hesitated for a moment.

"His name is Adam, he's a senior at NYADA and head of the Glee Club there," Kurt bubbled, trying to reign in the good emotions, knowing what it must be doing to Blaine. To Blaine that hurt even more. "He's from England originally so he still has a bit of an accent and it is so cute. He's so good looking too. But of course since he's three years older than me and so much more... attractive and sophisticated I don't really stand a chance so I have no idea why I'm telling you this."

Blaine winced through the entire description and felt despair at the last part. He'd done that to Kurt. He'd made him feel worthless again after he'd spent two years helping him build his confidence. He had to fix this. Time to be selfless. He could curl into a ball and sob for hours later. He could eat an entire tub of ice cream and watch the Notebook. But right now he needed to fix the mess he'd made of Kurt's self esteem.

"No, no Kurt, don't be stupid," Blaine choked out, trying to smile and put as much sincerity into his voice as he could. "Kurt, you're amazing. How could he not see that? Of course you have a chance with him, more than anybody else could. If he looks at you and can't see how beautiful, smart, funny and talented you are then he's either crazy or stupid and you don't want a guy like that. But he will see. He'll see just how incredible you are and how lucky he would be to have you and he won't take it for granted. I know it. After all, it's you we're talking about, and you deserve the best things."

Blaine heard Kurt's voice hitch when he replied.

"Thank you," he whispered. "But-"

"No. Amazing," Blaine repeated. "He'll see that, you just wait."

Kurt laughed weakly, sounding choked up again. "Blaine... you don't have to do that."

"Do what?" Blaine wondered innocently while still pinching his side to stop himself sobbing and begging Kurt not to be with that guy.

Kurt was quiet again. "It doesn't matter. Look, about the Sadie Hawkins dance. You can do this. Remember how you told me you regretted running? Well you went to Prom with me and then transferred to McKinley, those were your first steps to stop running. Guess what, Blaine? This is the final step. If you go to this dance and face all of your fears then you will have done it. You will have beaten those guys who broke you. They won't be able to haunt you anymore."

"I... I never thought of that..." Blaine shut his eyes. "I don't know if I can though."

"Blaine, now it's my turn. You're strong. You're so strong. Stronger than me even though you don't believe it. You're incredible too, you know. You can do this, I know you can because I know you. And I promise I'll keep my phone on that night so you can call me any second it becomes too much and I'll be there with you. You have to do this, you can't back away. You have to be strong. Do it please, do it for yourself and if you can't do that, then do it for me... please?"

Blaine sniffed and a tear escaped despite his efforts to keep it in.

"Okay," he breathed. "I can do it for you."

"I wish you'd do it for you but that's just as good."

"Kurt... I..." Blaine bit his lip until it hurt. "I'm happy for you."

"Blaine-"

Blaine hung up before Kurt could say anything else and he switched his phone off, tossing it aside and curling in on himself. Even if he went to the stupid dance and faced up to all his fears it wouldn't change anything because he still wouldn't be as good as that stupid older, British man who was probably more attractive and talented than Blaine. He should have seen this coming. Why would Kurt spend all his time working to trust Blaine again when he could just move on to someone who wouldn't be so stupid as to throw away the most amazing man in the universe?

Blaine's body shuddered as he let his first sobs out. He cried for a long time. He heard his mother come home and call out to him but he didn't answer, choosing instead to continue crying in peace. Hopefully, she would leave him alone.

Kurt was moving on.

The sad thing was that Blaine knew he would keep waiting. He was still be there. He would listen to Kurt gush about _Adam_ – the name was sour in his mind – and all the things they do together. He would let Kurt cry if things went wrong and give him advice to fix it. He would be happy for him, or at least force himself to put on the facade of happiness for Kurt. He would play the loyal best friend because that was the position Kurt gave him and he would rather take that than nothing. Kurt and Adam would probably be together for a long time, they'd both become successful Broadway stars and get married in Central Park. Kurt would ask Blaine to be his best man and he would. He would stand beside him as he married another man and smile even though he would be dying inside. He would be Kurt's confidant through his whole life with somebody else, supporting him and being happy for every milestone that they had once planned to reach together.

The saddest part was that even then he would still be waiting.


	16. Not a Chapter

**Hey guys, previous oneshot has now become its own story in case you're interested!  
**


End file.
